Esclave pour toujours
by Antanasya
Summary: Un beau matin, alors qu'il n'a que dix-sept ans, Harry Potter est kidnappé. Sept années vont s'écouler et Harry sera à jamais marqué par les évènements qu'il a subi. Alors que tout le monde a continué de vivre sans lui, se reconstruire sera-t-il possible ? - UA.
1. Prologue

**Avant propos : **

Esclave pour toujours s'inscrit dans un univers alternatif. Les personnages appartiennent tous à JK. Rowling, mais l'histoire est le fruit de mon imagination. Cette fanfiction sera très sombre et psychologique. Dans cet univers, il y aura des relations entre hommes, donc ceux qui n'aiment pas ce genre peuvent fuir immédiatement. Les chapitres se composeront de passage s'inscrivant dans le présent et des flashbacks. Ne vous inquiétez pas, cela sera très facile à suivre.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur cette histoire.

* * *

**Esclave pour toujours**

**Prologue**

Comme tous les dimanches, Harry Potter quitta son domicile, qui se trouvait dans une charmante banlieue campagnarde de Londres, à 7h du matin. C'était son rituel, à chaque fois qu'il était en week-end. Harry aimait profiter du calme de la campagne et bénéficiait d'une certaine tranquillité à cette heure si matinale. Jeune homme de dix-sept ans, Harry était un lycéen studieux, calme, qui adorait la littérature et qui ambitionnait de poursuivre dans ce domaine pour, pourquoi pas devenir écrivain. S'évader à travers les mots et le sport, c'était ce que le jeune homme préférait, même s'il était loin d'être un solitaire. Ce charmant brun aux yeux verts avait de nombreux amis, notamment Hermione Granger avec qui il partageait son goût prononçait pour la littérature et Ronald Weasley, un jeune sportif avec qui il courrait chaque jour quand ils se trouvaient au pensionnat. Harry avait aussi un petit ami, Drago Malefoy, un gosse de riche, comme il aimait l'appeler, mais qui sous ses allures froides étaient un jeune homme charmant, qui avait fait vite chavirer le cœur du jeune brun.

Comme tous les dimanches, Harry sortit du village et s'élança dans un chemin de terre qui allait tout droit le conduire dans une charmante forêt, qu'Harry adorait traverser. Le jeune homme pensait alors à la journée qui allait suivre. Drago allait venir pour déjeuner avec le reste des Potter. C'était la première fois et Harry commençait à stresser, ne sachant pas comment le reste de sa famille allait l'accueillir. Il imaginait bien son père, James Potter, enquêteur pour Scotland Yard, interroger son petit ami pour pouvoir rapidement dresser un profil psychologique et savoir s'il pouvait être un potentiel meurtrier. Sa mère, Lily Potter, une femme douce qui consacre sa vie à sauver celle des enfants dans son service pédiatrique du St Thomas Hospital, accueillerait le beau blond comme un fils. Sa sœur cadette Evy serait comme d'habitude d'un naturel calme, tandis que son jeune frère Jamie s'amuserait à faire des blagues au nouveau venu. En tout cas, c'était le tableau qu'il avait fini par construire dans son esprit et c'était à ses yeux le meilleur des scénarios.

Harry aimait Drago depuis deux ans et cela faisait six mois qu'ils sortaient officiellement ensemble. Timide, le jeune brun n'avait jamais su comment aborder le blond, puis, un jour, ils s'étaient retrouvés à faire ensemble un exposé et ce fut le début de leur histoire. Pour le moment, Drago ne lui avait pas présenté ses parents, Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy n'étaient pas au courant de l'homosexualité de leur fils et Harry espérait qu'un jour son petit-ami leur avoue la vérité. Harry n'insistait pas, il savait que le sujet pouvait être difficile à aborder, surtout dans une famille aussi conservatrice que les Malefoy.

Le jeune homme courrait. La seule musique qu'il pouvait entendre était celle du chant des oiseaux de bon matin et du vent soufflant dans les feuilles. C'était agréable. Apaisant. Après une demi-heure de course à travers la forêt, il s'arrêta au bord d'un ruisseau et se rafraichît le visage. Il s'installa sur un rocher et sur un petit calepin qu'il prenait toujours avec lui, il commença à écrire quelques phrases. Harry faisait souvent cela et n'importe où. Il aimait écrire sur ses émotions, sur son environnement, tout cela lui permettait de ne pas oublier et de s'en resservir plus tard pour un roman qu'il était en train d'écrire. Il laissa les mots couler sur le papier, quand il remarqua qu'il venait d'écrire, « je me sens comme épié ». Il releva la tête, se retourna, mais ne vit rien autour de lui. Pourtant, le malaise qu'il venait de ressentir était toujours là. Il se releva et préféra partir. Harry reprit sa course sur le sentier. L'exercice lui permit de reprendre de nouveau contenance et il voyait clairement que personne ne se trouvait aux alentours. Un chevreuil passa. Il sourit. La nature était belle et pour rien au monde il ne se priverait de cette course dominicale. Le jeune homme allait sortir de la forêt, quand soudain, il sentit un corps s'abattre sur lui et le plaquer au sol. Un corps beaucoup plus solide que le sien et dont l'une des mains empêcha sa bouche de crier. Harry n'eut le temps de rien voir, l'homme venait de mettre un sac en toile de jute sur sa tête. Le jeune homme tenta de se débattre, mais ses jambes furent aussitôt attachées. Il hurla, mais seul dans cette forêt, personne ne pouvait l'entendre. Il sentit l'homme le soulever et le porter sur une courte distance. Puis, Harry fut jeté dans un coffre de voiture, qui fit aussitôt refermé. Un bruit de portière que l'on fermait. Un moteur qui s'allumait et la voiture prit la route.

Harry était terrorisé. Dans un premier temps, il retira de ses mains libres le sac de sa tête et il tambourina contre le coffre et se mit à crier. La seule réponse qu'il eut en retour, ce fut celle de l'autoradio que l'homme venait d'allumer. Cela ne servait à rien de s'épuiser. Personne ne l'entendrait. Alors, le jeune homme sortit de sa poche de jogging son portable. Heureusement, il l'avait pris. Harry n'avait presque plus de batterie, mais cela serait suffisant pour appeler son père. James Potter viendrait le chercher, il ne laisserait personne enlever impunément son fils. Harry chercha dans son répertoire le numéro de son père et tout de suite il sonna. Il sourit. Cependant, son sourire se fana rapidement quand le téléphone sonna encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la messagerie : _« Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur le portable de James Potter, je ne suis pas là pour le moment, mais laissez un message, je vous rappellerais. »_ Les larmes commencèrent à couler le long des joues d'Harry et il se mit à parler d'une voix calme et douce, ponctuée par ses pleurs.

\- Papa, maman. Un homme vient de m'enlever. Je suis dans le coffre d'une voiture. Je faisais mon jogging dans la forêt qui se trouve à dix minutes de la maison. J'ai été enlevé au tout début du sentier… » Harry s'arrêta quelques instants, il renifla et essuya les larmes qui inondaient ses yeux. « J'ai peur. Papa, je sais que tu me retrouveras. Je n'ai pas vu mon kidnappeur, mais c'est un homme. Je… Je ne sais pas si on se reverra un jour, mais je vous aime. Vous êtes les meilleurs parents au monde et même si je ne vous le dis pas, je le pense sincèrement. Dites à Drago…

La lumière du téléphone venait de s'éteindre. Il n'avait plus de batterie et là, c'était le début de la fin.

**Une semaine plus tard **

Extrait d'un article de presse :

_Harry Potter toujours introuvable_

_Cela fait désormais une semaine que le fils aîné du brillant enquêteur James Potter est toujours porté disparu. Nous vous rappelons que le jeune Harry, âgé de 17 ans était parti à l'aube faire son jogging quand il a soudainement disparu. C'est le jeune homme lui-même qui a donné l'alerte en laissant un message sur le téléphone de son père où il signale avoir été enlevé. Sur les lieux de l'enlèvement les indices sont maigres. Dans un communiqué de presse Kingsley Shakelbolt, chef de la brigade des crimes sur mineur a laissé entendre que des traces de lutte ont été retrouvées ainsi qu'un calepin appartenant à la victime où il signale se sentir épié. Pour l'heure, nous ne sommes pas en mesure de vous apporter plus de nouvelles sur l'enquête, si ce n'est que les services cherchent du côté des anciennes affaires de James Potter, ce qui laisse penser que l'hypothèse du crime serait une vengeance._

_Aujourd'hui encore, une battue est organisée et les différents points d'eau sont examinés dans le cas où un corps s'y trouverait. La famille et les amis d'Harry Potter organise de leur côté une marche blanche, dans l'espoir que le ravisseur libère sa victime._

_Rita Skeeter_

**_À suivre..._**


	2. Chapitre 1 - Le disparu

**Avant propos :**

Esclave pour toujours s'inscrit dans un univers alternatif. Les personnages appartiennent tous à JK. Rowling, mais l'histoire est le fruit de mon imagination. Cette fanfiction sera très sombre et psychologique. Dans cet univers, il y aura des relations entre hommes, donc ceux qui n'aiment pas ce genre peuvent fuir immédiatement. Les chapitres se composeront de passage s'inscrivant dans le présent et des flashbacks. Ne vous inquiétez pas, cela sera très facile à suivre.

Après ce premier avant-goût, je tenais à vous offrir le premier chapitre de cette histoire. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

**Esclave pour toujours**

**Chapitre 1 – Le disparu **

_7 ans plus tard_

Harry Potter se réveilla à 7h au son du réveil. Il s'étira et sourit en voyant les rayons du soleil filtrer à la fenêtre de sa chambre. La journée allait être belle et avec un peu de chance, il allait pouvoir entretenir le jardin. Il se rendit aussitôt dans la salle de bain et prit une brève douche. Ensuite, il s'habilla et mit un peu d'ordre dans sa chambre avant de se rendre dans la cuisine et préparer le petit déjeuner. Dix minutes plus tard, une douce odeur de bacon grillé se faisait sentir dans la cuisine. Harry était heureux, cette odeur lui rappelait les doux matins, ceux où il se sentait serein, en sécurité. A 7h45, le jeune homme alluma la radio et le jingle de la BBC locale se fit entendre. La voix des présentateurs habituels commença à envahir la pièce.

Des pas se firent entendre à l'étage. Harry dressa la table et attendit debout dans la cuisine, le menton baissé. Des bruits provinrent de l'escalier et rapidement un homme de haute stature lui fit face. Une main redressa son menton et des lèvres se posèrent tendrement sur les siennes. Harry se permit un sourire.

\- Bonjour Maître. L'homme s'installa à table et Harry disposa les œufs et le bacon dans les assiettes et il servit le café. Ce fut dans le silence que les deux hommes déjeunèrent, tout en écoutant la radio. Le jeune homme écoutait distraitement les journalistes quand soudain il entendit son nom être prononcé.

_« Cela fait sept ans aujourd'hui que Harry Potter a disparu, comme tous les ans ses proches organisent une marche blanche, pour ne pas oublier le jeune homme qui aurait aujourd'hui vingt-quatre ans. Pour rappel, Harry a disparu alors qu'il était en train de faire son footing, malgré de nombreux interrogatoires et de nombreuses pistes, le jeune homme n'a toujours pas été… »_ L'homme s'était levé pour arrêter la radio. Harry leva les yeux sur lui. L'homme était furieux.

\- Tu ne mettras plus jamais la radio ! Jamais ! Son regard s'ancra dans les yeux couleur émeraude du plus jeune. Harry le regarda dans un état second. Il pesa le pour et le contre, puis il prit la parole à son tour.

\- Vous m'aviez dit que ma famille ne me cherchez plus, qu'ils m'avaient tous oublié. Disait le jeune homme d'une petite voix.

\- Ils t'ont oublié, mais égoïstement ils cherchent à rester célèbres. Répondit l'homme furieux.

\- Ils ne sont pas comme ça. Renchérit Harry qui savait très bien que ses parents n'étaient pas ainsi.

\- Tu veux y retourner c'est cela ? Tu veux m'abandonner. Partir vivre dans ce monde dangereux où tu finirais par mourir égorgé dans une rue. Tu ne serais rien sans moi Harry. RIEN ! Je t'ai sorti d'une vie de peine et de douleur pour t'offrir ma sécurité, un confort de vie que tu n'aurais pas. De l'amour. Tu veux que je te jette dehors Harry ? Lança l'homme avec rage.

Dès qu'il entendit les premières paroles de l'homme, Harry se mit à pleurer, il trembla et quand il finit par parler, il se jeta à ses pieds, serrant de ses bras ses jambes.

\- Maître… Non, je vous en supplie, ne m'abandonnez pas. Je vous aime, je ne veux pas partir, jamais. Les larmes du garçon redoublèrent. Sa détresse était immense et l'homme savait en jouer. Depuis le début il était parvenu à manipuler Harry au point d'en faire un esclave avec pour unique volonté de le servir.

\- Tu m'as déçu Harry. Il faut donc que je te punisse.

\- Non Maître je vous en prie, pas ça. Pleurnicha le jeune brun tout en serrant un peu plus l'homme.

\- Chut, Harry, ce n'est qu'une petite punition, juste pour que tu te souviennes. L'homme s'était agenouillé et il prit Harry dans ses bras, le mettant de façon à ce qu'il puisse lui caresser tendrement les cheveux. Les larmes finirent par ne plus couler.

\- Tu n'as plus que moi Harry. Ils ont tous leur vie. Certains comme ton Drago se sont même marié.

Harry redressa la tête pour voir le sourire sournois de l'homme. Il savait tout. Il surveillait toujours ses proches. Parfois il distillait quelques informations, mais c'était la première fois qu'il parlait de Drago. Cela faisait mal de savoir que son petit-ami, ou plutôt son ex-petit-ami s'était marié. Il ne l'avait pas attendu. Personne ne l'attendait en fait.

\- Tu ne l'as donc pas oublié. Même après toutes ces années, tu ne parviens pas à oublier ce blondinet.

Une main forte s'abattit sur la joue d'Harry et l'homme le força à se relever en lui tirant les cheveux. Harry cria, supplia, mais rien n'y fit, l'homme l'entraîna dans la cave, une pièce froide et humide. Il le déshabilla tout en écoutant les supplications du jeune homme et le força à entrer dans une boîte assez grande pour qu'il puisse s'allonger, mais pas se retourner. Quand il entendit la porte de la cave se fermer, Harry continua de pleurer, mais ne cria plus. Cela ne servait à rien le Maître aimait l'entendre crier. Harry connaissait cette boîte par cœur, il connaissait chaque fente dans le bois, chaque rugosité. Cette boîte c'était son cercueil. C'était sa punition parce qu'il n'avait pas su plaire au Maître. Le jeune homme se souvenait très bien de la première fois qu'il y avait été enfermé, c'était le tout premier jour de sa captivité.

_Flash Back _

Après plusieurs heures sur la route à subir les cahots, les freinages et autres virages, Harry fut soulagé et à la fois apeuré de sentir la voiture s'arrêter. La musique s'éteignit immédiatement et le jeune homme entendit des pas sur le gravier, une porte s'ouvrir et se refermer. Il n'y eut plus rien, alors le jeune homme eut l'audace de crier, mais personne ne semblait l'entendre. Il s'arrêta et écouta, tremblant de peur. Il ne savait pas où il se trouvait, ni depuis combien de temps il avait été enlevé et si son père allait se mettre à sa recherche. Il ne savait pas comment il allait finir. L'homme allait-il lui faire subir mille et une torture avant de le tuer et d'enterrer son cadavre au fond de son jardin. Son père ne parlait jamais de ses affaires à la maison, mais Harry lisait les journaux et il savait que James Potter enquêtait chaque jour sur des meurtres sordides. Supporterait-il de le faire avec son propre fils ? Harry n'eut guère le temps de se poser la question puisqu'une porte venait de s'ouvrir à l'extérieur et des bruits de pas suivirent. Le coffre fut ouvert, laissant Harry face à son ravisseur. Le jeune homme n'osa pas crier, ni parler. Aussitôt le ravisseur vit le téléphone qui se trouvait entre les mains du garçon, il le prit et l'examina. Il ricana quand il remarqua qu'il n'y avait plus de batterie.

\- Vraiment pas de chance. Disait l'homme d'une voix grave et sur un ton sarcastique.

\- Qu'allez-vous faire de moi ? Demanda le jeune homme apeuré.

L'homme ne répondit pas et il souleva Harry du coffre. Il se laissa faire, ne sachant pas comment se comporter avec son kidnappeur. Harry put voir où il se trouvait. C'était un manoir isolé, en tout cas, c'était ce que l'absence de lumière aux alentours lui permettait de juger. Intérieurement il était terrorisé. Oui, il n'avait pas de chance. Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur des lieux et Harry put découvrir un milieu ancien, mais avec une décoration riche. Toutefois, il n'eut pas le loisir de pouvoir essayer le confort des lieux, l'homme passa une porte qui semblait conduire à un sous-sol.

\- Je vous en prie. Tenta une nouvelle fois Harry qui ne se débattit pas pour autant. Il voulait raisonner son ravisseur. Cela fonctionnait parfois dans les polars, mais pas cette fois-ci. Je ne dirais rien, je vous le promets.

\- Tais-toi Harry où tu risques de vite m'énerver ! La voix de l'homme claqua sous le regard surpris du garçon qui se demandait comment cet inconnu pouvait le connaître. Etait-ce un ennemi de son père qui cherchait à se venger ? Ou l'avait-il espionné avant de l'enlever ? Harry ne posa pas de questions, il valait mieux collaborer avec cet homme, cela laisserait plus de chance à son père pour le trouver en vie.

Le brun aux yeux couleur émeraude profita de ce trajet pour observer son ravisseur. S'il n'avait pas été dans de telles circonstances il aurait sûrement trouvé cet homme beau. Il était brun avec des yeux d'un noir intense et une allure aristocratique qui en imposait beaucoup. Cet homme devait intimider tout le monde sur son passage, mais pourquoi se donnait-il la peine d'enlever un jeune homme de dix-sept ans.

Le sous-sol était fait de brique et paraissait froid. Un long couloir leur faisait face et l'homme pénétra dans une pièce se situant à sa gauche. Là, Harry découvrit une grande caisse en bois, assez imposante pour pouvoir contenir un homme. L'inconnu le déposa sur le sol et à l'aide d'un couteau qui se trouvait dans sa poche, il lui libéra les jambes. Dans un premier temps, Harry fut engourdi, puis il étira ses jambes et se redressa sous l'œil scrutateur de l'homme.

\- Bien. Déshabille-toi maintenant.

\- Quoi ? Demanda le jeune homme complètement abasourdi.

\- Dépêche-toi Harry, je ne supporte pas qu'on me force à répéter les choses. Il se détourna et se dirigea vers la boîte et il l'ouvrit. Il en sortit un fouet et c'était tout ce qu'elle contenait. Le jeune brun trembla à la vue de l'objet et il s'exécuta. Il enleva ses baskets, ses chaussettes, ensuite son survêtement et il s'arrêta une fois seulement revêtu de son boxer.

\- Enlève tout Harry.

Il enleva le dernier rempart qui le protégeait de la nudité. Harry se sentait humilié face à cet homme qui ne cessait de le détailler. Intérieurement il voulait hurler, se jeter sur lui pour le frapper et tout faire pour sortir de cet endroit, mais ce n'était pas raisonnable. S'il se rebellait, il allait rendre cet homme fou de rage et là le pire arriverait. Il n'avait pas le physique pour lutter, il était petit, mince, alors que l'homme avait une stature beaucoup plus forte que lui. Il ne pouvait pas s'en sortir seul.

\- Tu es beau Harry. L'homme s'approcha de lui et commença à lui tourner autour, tout en le détaillant. Il finit par poser ses mains sur son corps. Il caressa ses épaules, puis il descendit tout au long de son corps, jusqu'à ses fesses. Il s'attarda longuement sur cette zone. Harry grimaça quand il le sentit écarter ses fesses et cette expression l'homme la remarqua aussitôt.

\- Tu ne me veux pas, n'est-ce pas Harry ? Pourtant, bientôt tu pleureras pour que je te prenne.

Il recula et leva la main qui tenait le fouet et il laissa celui-ci s'abattre sur le dos du garçon. Harry hurla de douleur. Les coups pleuvaient marquant son dos, ses fesses et plus il criait et pleurait, plus l'homme continuait, se délectant de cette douleur chez sa victime. Face à l'intense douleur, le garçon s'évanouit.

Quand il se réveilla, Harry était seul, dans le noir, à plat ventre. Son dos et ses fesses le faisaient souffrir. Il tenta de se relever, mais sa tête se cogna sur quelque chose de dure. Il essaya de tendre les bras, il toucha une surface dure, en bois. Aussitôt il réalisa que l'homme l'avait enfermé dans le coffre en bois, qu'il avait vu dans la pièce. Il se mit à hurler à s'en décrocher les poumons. C'était l'unique chose qui lui restait à faire dans cet Enfer.

_Fin du Flash-Back _

Avec le temps, il avait appris que crier ne servirait à rien. Alors, quand il était enfermé dans cette boîte, il attendait et s'enfermait dans un monde où il revivait chaque souvenir avec sa famille et ses amis. Il se revoyait au pensionnat en train de bavarder en plein cours avec Ron, sous les regards accusateurs de Hermione. Il repensait à ces moments près du lac où il venait se réfugier avec Drago. C'était plus particulièrement à Drago qu'il pensait aujourd'hui. Le beau blond était marié et cela brisait le cœur de Harry, qui après toutes ces années ne l'avait pas oublié. Le souvenir de sa peau contre la sienne lui avait permis de tout supporter, mais aussi de se rattacher à son ancienne vie.

Les heures défilèrent lentement, puis vint le moment où la boîte s'ouvrit à nouveau. Harry fut ébloui par la luminosité se dégageant de l'ampoule au plafond. L'homme lui caressa tendrement la joue et il le redressa le prenant dans ses bras, tout en lui embrassant le front.

\- Tu as été sage Harry. Viens, allons-nous coucher.

Tout en recevant l'aide de son Maître, Harry se leva et se laissa conduire jusqu'à la chambre du plus vieux. Le jeune homme savait très bien ce qui l'attendait. Après la punition, il y avait toujours le sexe. Comme il l'avait appris, Harry s'agenouilla auprès de son Maître, qui ne prenait même plus la peine de donner ses ordres. L'homme aux yeux vert retira le bouton et abaissa la fermeture du pantalon. Le boxer suivit aussitôt et Harry s'empressa de caresser le sexe imposant de l'homme. Les doigts fins bougèrent avec douceur et il jeta un regard vers le Maître qui le regardait avec domination. Le Maître était satisfait et cela plaisait à Harry de savoir qu'il faisait bien les choses. Une main se posa à l'arrière de son crâne et Harry obéit aussitôt à cet ordre silencieux en prenant en bouche le sexe. Il s'appliqua à aller et venir sur le sexe tout en faisant des bruits de succions comme le Maître les aimait. La main attrapa ses cheveux et se fut le Maître qui imposa le rythme lui faisant aller toujours plus vite, toujours plus loin. Harry n'aimait pas cela, comme à chaque fois il avait le sentiment qu'il allait étouffer. Puis, une fois le Maître satisfait, il relâcha la pression et les cheveux du jeune homme.

\- Tu es tellement bon Harry. Mets-toi à quatre pattes sur le lit. Ordonna le Maître d'une voix autoritaire.

Harry s'exécuta aussitôt et grimpa sur le lit à baldaquin aux draps couleur bordeaux et se mit à quatre pattes, dans sa position de soumis. Il ne leva pas les yeux, mais il savait que le Maître était en train de se déshabiller. Puis, il entendit le tiroir de la table de chevet s'ouvrir et se refermer. Le Maître était en train de s'enduire le sexe de lubrifiant. Le jeune homme était excité, en attente de ce qui allait arriver. Enfin, le Maître lui caressa les fesses, il fit entrer un doigt en Harry lui arrachant un gémissement de satisfaction. Le soumis se cambra un peu plus, mais le Maître ne semblait pas vouloir lui donner satisfaction, sa main quitta ses fesses et commença à masturber le pénis du plus jeune. Harry gémit et accompagna les mouvements du Maître, à la plus grande satisfaction de ce dernier.

\- Tu aimes ça mon Harry ? Demanda le Maître tout en accentuant ses mouvements.

\- Oui Maître. S'il vous plait. Gémit pitoyablement le soumis.

\- Tu veux plus n'est-ce pas ? Tu attends que ça depuis le début de ta punition, parce que tu savais comment nous allions nous réconcilier. Le Maître parla d'un ton doucereux tout en continuant à masturber le brun aux yeux vert. Alors, je vais te donner ce que tu veux !

Le Maître pénétra violemment Harry, lui coupant son souffle et lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur, mais bien vite, ce fut le plaisir qui sortit de la bouche du petit brun. Harry criait et en redemandait à la plus grande satisfaction du Maître qui se plaisait à entendre ces bruits de la part de son petit esclave.

\- Je t'interdis de jouir avant que je te le dise ! La voix forte du Maître claqua et il imposa un rythme plus violent. Bientôt, il se mit à frapper Harry sur les fesses lui arrachant encore plus de plaisir. L'acte était bestial, sans amour, sans une seule once de douceur, c'était ainsi que le Maître voulait les choses. En raison de ce rythme intense, du plaisir ressentit, Harry ne put s'empêcher de jouir à regret. Il n'avait pas attendu l'ordre du Maître et celui-ci lui montra son mécontentement en le frappant plus fort. Le jeune homme fut plaqué contre le lit, le Maître lui attrapa ses cheveux et enfonça la tête du petit brun dans les draps. Il continua de pénétrer son soumis jusqu'à la jouissance, là il retomba sur lui et relâcha son emprise, permettant à Harry de respirer plus correctement.

Le silence envahit la pièce. L'homme ne bougea pas et Harry pouvait l'entendre respirer lentement contre son oreille.

\- Tu n'es qu'une déception Harry. Tu m'as encore une fois désobéie. Part d'ici, je ne souhaite plus te voir pour aujourd'hui. Gronda l'homme tout en repoussant Harry dont les yeux venaient de se remplir de larmes.

\- Je suis désolé Maître, je ne vou…

\- Tais-toi et dégage, je ne veux pas de tes excuses pitoyables. L'homme quitta le lit et attrapa fortement Harry par le bras et le traîna en dehors de sa chambre. Quand la porte claqua, Harry était tel un animal apeuré. Il essuya ses larmes et resta derrière la porte de longues minutes, espérant que le Maître change d'avis et vienne le rechercher. Il pleura silencieusement jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un faible ronflement qui lui indiquait que le Maître était endormi et qu'il ne viendrait pas le chercher. Abattu, Harry resta sur le pas de la porte durant de nombreuses heures, somnolant par moment, pleurant la plupart du temps. Ce ne fut qu'à 6h du matin qu'il quitta les lieux et se rendit dans sa chambre pour se laver et se vêtir. Le jeune homme se rendit dans la cuisine et commença à nettoyer et ranger les lieux. Il espérait que tous ses efforts lui permettraient de se faire pardonner par son Maître.

Cela faisait une demi-heure qu'il frottait, astiquait, lavait toutes les surfaces de la cuisine quand il vit la radio qui avait été le sujet de sa punition. Il hésita quelques instants, mais se risqua à l'allumer. Le Maître n'allait pas se lever tout de suite, il ne se douterait pas de sa faute. Harry écouta les premières nouvelles de la matinée, un énième homicide, la joie du dernier gagnant de la loterie nationale, il allait éteindre la radio quand il entendit le journaliste mentionner son nom.

\- Hier avait lieu la septième marche blanche en hommage à Harry Potter disparut depuis sept ans alors qu'il faisait son jogging. Ses proches, ainsi qu'une centaine de personne était présente, arborant des teeshirts et des pancartes en hommage à ce jeune homme que tous qualifient de brillants. Lily Potter, la mère du disparu s'est exprimée à notre antenne.

\- Chaque année, nous sommes des centaines à nous réunir pour la mémoire de mon fils. Cela fait sept ans que nous ne vivons plus et que nous espérons savoir s'il est toujours en vie. Nous avons besoin de savoir la vérité, pour nous, pour Harry. Je voulais aussi en profiter pour faire passer un message à Harry, où que tu sois, nous t'aimons et nous ne t'oublierons jamais…

Harry arrêta la radio. Entendre la voix émue de sa mère l'avait complètement bouleversé. Contrairement à ce que le Maître lui avait dit, sa mère l'aimait toujours, elle ne l'oubliait pas. Elle pleurait encore pour lui.

\- Maman… Il caressa la radio et regarda la porte d'entrée. Il était terrorisé. Le monde extérieur lui faisait peur, mais la voix de sa mère avait rallumé une flamme dans son cœur. Ses pas le portèrent jusqu'à la porte. Lentement, il tourna la clé et il l'ouvrit accueillant avec un sourire de pur bonheur les premiers rayons du soleil. Le jeune homme posa un pied dehors. Il était pied nu, mais il en avait cure. Il respira l'air frais et enfin il se sentit libre. Il se retourna et posa le regard vers l'escalier. A l'étage se trouvait son Maître, l'homme qui le protégeait depuis sept longues années. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, la voix de sa mère était au-dessus de tout. Sa décision était prise, il devait affronter ses peurs pour la retrouver. Le brun aux yeux verts détourna son regard de l'escalier et regarda l'allée devant lui. Il courut jusqu'au haut portail électrique et l'ouvrit. A partir de là, il se mit à courir comme jamais. Il voulait s'éloigner de cette maison et du Maître. Il désirait ardemment être loin pour ne pas faire demi-tour. Certains lève tôt qui promenaient leur chien regardait cet inconnu qui courrait comme si sa vie en dépendait et à pied nu. Le cœur battant et avec une peur qui le consumait de l'intérieur, Harry continuait de courir. Il quitta le quartier résidentiel et bifurqua vers une rue plus animée. Le bruit des voitures, les aboiements des chiens, c'était les bruits de la liberté. Harry poursuivit son chemin et traversa une intersection sans regarder la circulation des voitures. Le jeune homme fut stoppé net dans sa course par une voiture qui le percuta. La tête du brun claqua sur le bitume et il s'effondra. La dernière chose qu'il vit avant de s'évanouir, ce fut le ciel bleu et des visages inquiets se pencher sur lui.

_**À suivre...**_


	3. Chapitre 2 - Le revenant

**Avant propos : **

Je vous présente la suite d'"Esclave pour toujours", j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que le premier.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre II – Le Revenant **

Quand James Potter se réveilla ce matin-là, il était seul dans son lit. La place à ses côtés était froide, signifiant ainsi que Lily était levée depuis bien longtemps. Il soupira. Depuis sept longues années, son épouse était comme morte. La Lily joyeuse avait disparu, laissant place à une femme qui en privé n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Il était le seul à voir son vrai visage, quand ils fermaient la porte de leur chambre, il était le seul à la voir pleurer. Pour les autres, elle usait de faux sourires et restait une bonne mère pour ses deux autres enfants. En perdant Harry, la vie des Potter avait basculé dans une longue attente. James tremblait quand un cadavre était retrouvé. Le couple était craintif à chaque fois que le téléphone sonnait. Chaque jour il espérait et craignait à la fois qu'on leur donne des nouvelles de Harry.

La première année, qui avait suivi la disparition de son fils, James avait enquêté sans relâche, dormant peu, évitant la maison familiale, ignorant femme et enfants. James avait cru devenir fou, il voulait retrouver son fils, surtout depuis qu'il avait écouté son message de désespoir. James s'en voulait. Si seulement il n'avait pas laissé son téléphone en silencieux, il aurait peut-être pu retrouver Harry. Durant cette année, les disputes s'étaient accumulées avec les membres de sa famille et son couple était au bord de l'implosion. James reprit ses esprits quand un beau matin, il reçut des papiers de demande de divorce. A partir de ce moment-là, il se battit pour reconquérir Lily et reprit une vie normale de père de famille. Il n'oubliait cependant pas Harry, continuant son enquête, mais après une longue année à le rechercher, il leva le pied pour s'occuper de son épouse et de ses deux autres enfants. Cependant, James savait que rien ne serait plus jamais pareil, les fêtes de famille étaient moins joyeuses, tous ayant en mémoire l'absence de Harry. L'anniversaire du jeune homme était accueilli comme une période de profonde déprime. La date de sa disparition était quant à elle un moment du recueillement, puisque chaque année, le couple organisé une marche blanche, désirant que personne n'oublie leur fils.

Après les difficultés de la première année, James n'a jamais autant aimé son épouse et ses deux autres enfants. Toutefois, il était devenu surprotecteur, parfois même envahissant pour ses deux plus jeunes enfants, mais ces derniers comprenaient très bien, leur père n'avait pas envie de les perdre aussi. Le fantôme de Harry planait toujours sur la maison, que cela soit sur les photos, mais aussi sa chambre qui était devenue un refuge pour ses proches. Ces traces étaient là pour leur rappeler que Harry n'était pas un mirage, qu'il avait bien existé et qu'il était toujours là quelque part.

Quand James quitta sa chambre ce matin-là, après le constat de l'absence de son épouse, ce fut dans cette chambre qu'il se rendit. Lily était là, comme il s'y attendait, couche sur l'oreiller de son aîné, tout en tenant la dernière photo qu'ils avaient de lui. Lily avait besoin de ce moment quotidien, seule dans la chambre de Harry et James respectait cela. Le mari s'approcha de son épouse et s'allongea contre elle, la serrant dans ses bras. Ils ne dirent aucun mot jusqu'à ce que Lily brise le silence.

\- Il commence à y avoir de moins en moins de monde lors de nos marches blanches. Soupira la belle rousse.

\- Oui je sais, mais ce sont toutes les personnes qui aimaient Harry qui étaient présentes.

\- Drago était absent.

\- Il vient de se marier, il est passé à autre chose.

\- Comme tout le monde. Sauf nous…

Le couple Potter avait appris avec stupeur le mariage de Drago Malefoy avec la jeune Astoria Greengrass. Drago avait été très présent jusqu'à l'année dernière dans le combat pour retrouver Harry. Il avait créé une page Facebook dans le but de récolter le moindre indice sur la disparition de son petit ami, mais depuis un an, les nouvelles s'étaient faites rares, pour devenir inexistante depuis son mariage.

\- On ne peut pas lui en vouloir d'avancer. James disait cela, mais égoïstement, il en voulait au jeune blond d'être passé à autre chose et d'avoir complètement oublié Harry.

\- Bien, nous ferions mieux de nous lever, Evy et Jaime vont bientôt se lever. Lily déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son mari et quitta son temple sacré pour aller préparer le petit déjeuner. James resta encore un peu, observant la chambre de son fils qui était restée intact depuis le tragique jour de sa disparition. Sur son bureau ses carnets d'écriture étaient à la même place, les photos de ses amis étaient toujours accrochées aux murs. Lily avait seulement retiré la photo de Drago qui était sur la table de chevet de son fils. Elle ne voulait pas qu'à son retour Harry soit confronté trop vite aux souvenirs de son ancien petit-ami. Comme chaque matin, James sortit son portable et composa le numéro de sa messagerie. Comme chaque matin, il écoutait douloureusement les derniers mots de son fils à son attention.

\- Papa, maman. Un homme vient de m'enlever. Je suis dans le coffre d'une voiture. Je faisais mon jogging dans la forêt qui se trouve à dix minutes de la maison. J'ai été enlevé au tout début du sentier… J'ai peur. Papa, je sais que tu me retrouveras. Je n'ai pas vu mon kidnappeur, mais c'est un homme. Je… Je ne sais pas si on se reverra un jour, mais je vous aime. Vous êtes les meilleurs parents au monde et même si je ne vous le dis pas, je le pense sincèrement. Dites à Drago…

Il raccrocha, fermant les yeux quelques instants. Harry avait eu peur et il n'avait pas été en mesure de le secourir à temps. Cette blessure, il la garderait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

La famille Potter était attablée autour du petit déjeuner. Les parents avaient occulté tous leurs mauvais souvenirs pour épargner leur tristesse à leurs deux plus jeunes enfants. Evy parlait joyeusement du lycée. Du haut de ses dix-sept ans, elle avait une jolie rousse pleine de vie. Portrait craché de sa mère, elle avait toutefois les yeux de son père. Jaime de son côté était un garçon renfermé. Lui aussi ressemblait physiquement à Lily avec ses cheveux roux et ses beaux yeux verts. Elever Harry avait été relativement facile, tout comme Evy, mais pour le cas de Jaime, c'était beaucoup plus compliqué. Le jeune homme de quatorze ans caché une grande colère et il préférait passer son temps dans sa chambre, ou avec ses amis. Depuis deux ans la communication était rompue entre le fils et son père et c'était toujours avec une grande tristesse que James regardait son fils partir à l'école.

Ce matin-là, rien ne se déroula comme les Potter le pensaient. Ils étaient en train de terminer leur petit-déjeuner quand on sonna à la porte d'entrée. Les parents se regardèrent aussitôt, pensant soudainement au pire. Ils se levèrent et allèrent ensemble à la porte pour accueillir Kingsley Shakelbolt, celui qui s'occupait de l'enquête sur la disparition d'Harry.

\- James. Lily. Salua l'homme de haute stature tout en affichant un visage neutre.

\- Alors ça y est ? Demanda James sur un ton remplit de peine.

\- On a retrouvé Harry. Il a été renversé par une voiture ce matin, mais il va bien. Il est en ce moment à l'hôpital.

\- Oh mon Dieu. James prenons nos affaires, allons le voir. Cria Lily excitée, ce qui attira ses deux plus jeunes enfants dans l'entrée.

\- 'Man, 'Pa, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Jaime.

\- Votre frère a été retrouvé, on va aller tous le voir. Répondit James sur le même ton que son épouse.

\- James attend, je dois vous faire part de quelque chose avant. Stoppa Kingsley sur un ton grave.

Les Potter se regardèrent inquiets et ce fut dans le silence qu'ils rejoignirent le salon familial. Evy et Jaime suivirent leurs parents, ils n'avaient rien dit, choqué par le fait que leur frère venait de réapparaître subitement après sept longues années. Tout le monde s'installa et Lily apporta une tasse de café à Kingsley.

\- Kings que s'est-il passé ? Demanda James sur son ton d'enquêteur.

\- Tout d'abord, vous devez vous préparer, Harry a vécu sept horribles années. Il a été retrouvé en pleine rue alors qu'il prenait la fuite et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il a été renversé par une voiture. Par miracle, il n'a qu'un traumatisme crânien et il est déjà conscient. Alors que les secouristes étaient en train de le prendre en charge Harry, un incendie s'est déclaré dans une maison non loin de là. A l'heure actuelle, la maison brûle encore, nous attendons la fin de l'incendie pour s'y rendre et récolter des indices. Tout porte à croire en tout cas qu'Harry a vécu dans cette maison…

\- Et le fils de pute qui a séquestré mon fils ? Questionna James sur un ton grave. Il était rare que le père de famille emploi des mots grossiers, mais personne ne le releva. Cela faisait sept ans que James traquait le ravisseur de son fils, en vain.

\- On m'a informé que la maison était vide. En se rendant compte de la disparition d'Harry, il a dû s'enfuir et mettre le feu à la maison pour effacer tous les indices. Harry nous en dira plus quand on l'interrogera.

\- Kingsley, tu as dit que notre fils a vécu sept horribles années… Cette fois-ci c'était Lily qui interrogeait l'homme. En ce moment, elle se moquait bien de celui qui avait séquestré Harry, tout ce qui l'intéressait, c'était son enfant.

\- Harry a été examiné, il présente de nombreuses blessures plus ou moins anciennes. Certaines auraient été faites avec un fouet. Il aurait aussi subi des sévices sexuels… L'homme s'arrêta là et regarda le couple. Lily venait de fondre en larme et James l'entoura aussitôt de ses bras. Jaime quant à lui quitta la pièce, tandis qu'Evy resta là sans rien dire.

\- James, Lily, vous allez devoir garder la tête hors de l'eau. Après toutes ces années de captivité, Harry ne sera plus le même et vous allez devoir l'aider à surmonter ce choc. Ce genre de victime a besoin d'un lourd suivi et ne pas être trop brusqué. Reprit Kingsley qui avait déjà connu de nombreux cas comme Harry et qui savait que le retour à la vie normale était difficile.

\- Kingsley, on nous a volés sept longues années avec notre fils et même si nous sommes impatients de le revoir, nous ferons tout pour qu'il soit de nouveau heureux. » Répliqua James sur un ton assuré.

Quand Harry se réveilla, il fut surpris de voir tout ce blanc. Puis, il entendit les bruits caractéristiques d'un hôpital et là tout lui revint, sa fuite, la voiture, sa chute. Le jeune homme de vingt-quatre ans se redressa et tira brusquement sur les perfusions pour les retirer. Il tenta de mettre pied à terre, mais il retomba aussitôt. A ce moment-là, une infirmière affolée entra dans la chambre.

\- Mr Potter, vous ne pouvez pas vous lever, vous devez rester allongé, vous avez subi un gros choc. Venez m'aider ! L'infirmière était affolée et héla après un homme à l'entrée qui était un policier. Harry le regarda avec surprise, mais se laissa faire quand on l'aida à remonter sur son lit. Le jeune homme était faible physiquement et ses pensées se bousculaient. Il était dans un hôpital, donc libre, loin du Maître, mais si celui-ci le retrouvait, il lui ferait payer au centuple.

\- Mr Potter, je suis l'infirmière Pomfresh, vous ne devez absolument pas vous lever pour le moment. Votre accident a causé un traumatisme crânien. Vous revenez de loin vous avez. L'infirmière parlait d'un ton strict, ce qui ne donnait pas envie de lui désobéir. Cependant, ses gestes étaient doux, ce qui incita Harry à rester sagement dans son lit. Le policier était reparti et aussitôt un médecin entra. Harry était comme dans un état second et écouta à peine ce qui se déroulait autour de lui. Si la journée avait été normale, il serait sûrement en train de s'afférer dans la maison de son Maître et à faire le ménage. Le Maître serait absent, sûrement au travail. En pensant à l'homme qu'il avait quitté, les larmes se mirent à couler. Il avait fait quelque chose de mal en partant, de très mal. En temps normal, jamais il ne serait parti, mais apprendre le mariage de Drago et entendre la voix de sa mère avait été comme un électrochoc. Harry avait eu envie de les revoir, de faire de nouveau parti de leur vie, sans réfléchir au fait que cela impliquait de quitter le Maître. Le cœur du jeune homme de vingt-quatre ans était vide désormais.

Telle une marionnette, Harry laissa faire les médecins et il reprit seulement conscience au moment de l'entrée d'un homme qu'il connaissait très bien, Kingsley Shakelbolt et d'une jeune femme aux cheveux violets à l'allure joviale. L'homme en voyant le garçon qu'il avait recherché durant sept longues années, avait du mal à conserver un visage impassible.

\- Je suis heureux de te revoir Harry. Je te présente Nymphadora Tonks ma nouvelle coéquipière, cela fait sept ans que nous travaillons sur ton enquête.

Harry ne savait pas quoi dire en voyant cet homme qu'il voyait autrefois en rendant visite à son père sur son lieu de travail. Il lui sourit tout simplement, les mots se perdant dans sa gorge.

\- Nous avons besoin de te poser quelques questions importantes, puis nous te laisserons te reposer. E ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, la maison où tu as été détenu a brûlée. Nous supposons que ton ravisseur, en te voyant partir a préféré tout brûler pour ne pas laisser d'indices. Nous avons enquêté, la maison était au nom d'un certain Matthew Sanderson, est-ce bien le nom de ton ravisseur ?

\- Je ne sais pas. La voix d'Harry était enrouée. Il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir parlé depuis des mois.

\- Comment cela Mr Potter ? Cette fois-ci c'était la jeune femme aux cheveux violets qui venaient de parler.

\- Je ne connais pas son nom. Je devais l'appeler Maître, ou sinon, il se faisait appeler Lord Voldemort.

\- Lord Voldemort ? La voix de Kingsley avait du mal à masquer son étonnement. Quel homme pouvait se faire appeler ainsi ? Maintenant, il n'avait aucun mal à cerner le personnage qui avait enlevé Harry. L'homme en question devait être une ordure de la pire espèce. Harry saurais-tu nous faire un portrait de ton ravisseur ?

\- Oui je crois… La voix de Harry était hésitante. Il avait vu mille fois ce visage ces dernières années, il saurait le dessiner de mémoire, mais en avait-il réellement envie ? Le Maître n'aimerait pas cela.

\- Mr Potter, comment avez-vous pu sortir de cette maison après tout ce temps ? La jeune femme aux cheveux violets avait repris la parole, tout en continuant à afficher un sourire apaisant.

\- Je… Harry avait beaucoup de mal à trouver ses mots, il les pesait, comme il l'avait toujours fait avec le Maître. Parler librement était désormais difficile pour lui. La porte était ouverte. D'habitude il m'enferme et là c'était ouvert. J'ai pas réfléchi, je suis parti.

Harry ne le remarqua pas, mais les deux enquêteurs se regardèrent en entendant sa réponse plus qu'évasive. Une telle erreur de la part d'un ravisseur était-elle possible ?

\- Bien. Nous n'allons pas te déranger plus longtemps pour aujourd'hui Harry ? Dès que nous aurons plus d'éléments, nous viendrons te poser de nouvelles questions et nous ferons le portrait. Repose-toi bien Harry.

Harry acquiesça et fit un faible sourire à l'intention de Kingsley. Il s'était douté qu'on viendrait l'interroger, mais pas aussi tôt. Son cœur battait à la chamade, il était chamboulé et quand les deux enquêteurs quittèrent sa chambre, il en fut considérablement soulagé. Harry allait devoir travailler sa version des faits. Pour les enquêteurs, mais aussi pour ses proches. Il ne pouvait pas raconter la vérité.

Flash Back :

Cela faisait trois mois qu'Harry se trouvait chez le Maître. Trois longs mois de torture, mais ce fut le temps qu'il fallut pour céder. Harry était docile. Depuis un mois, il ne passait plus ses nuits dans sa boîte et il en était bien heureux. Le jeune homme était terrorisé par cet endroit sombre et confiné si semblable à un cercueil. C'était un réel bonheur de pouvoir de nouveau se coucher dans un lit, que cela soit seul ou accompagné. Parfois, le Maître l'accueillait dans son lit. Harry lui en était reconnaissant, il savait que c'était une marque de bienveillance de sa part. Harry cherchait à faire plaisir à son Maître. Il voulait lui plaire pour obtenir ses faveurs et aussi pour ne plus vivre le calvaire des deux premiers mois. Céder avait été la meilleure des solutions et le sexe était devenu bien meilleur depuis. Lâcher prise lui avait permis de connaître de nouvelles sensations, de découvrir son corps, comme le lui avait appris le Maître. C'était tellement différent de sa relation avec Drago, si bien que le Maître était parvenu à le supplanter dans son esprit.

Pour la première fois depuis trois mois, Harry quittait la demeure du Maître. Il voyageait côté passager et l'idée et quitter le véhicule ne lui venait même pas à l'esprit. De toute façon où irait-il ? Plus personne ne l'attendait. Il était mort pour tout le monde. Pour cette sortie, le Maître avait pris soin de le laver et de l'habiller d'une légère chemise blanche et d'un pantalon couleur lin. Pour ne pas être reconnu, Harry portait un masque blanc lui couvrant le haut du visage. Il ne savait pas où il se rendait, le Maître n'avait rien dit.

Alors qu'il se trouvait sur une grande route, le Maître bifurqua sur une petite route qui au bout d'une dizaine de minutes les conduisit face à un grand manoir. La demeure était éclairée et de nombreuses voitures se trouvaient sur le parking au-devant. Le Maître se gara et coupa le moteur. Il se tourna vers Harry, le regarda intensément de ses yeux sombres et pénétrant.

\- Tu devras faire tout ce qu'on te dira ce soir. Tu obéiras, sinon je n'hésiterai pas à te punir. Ne l'oublie pas Harry, je suis ton Maître. Le ton de l'homme était autoritaire et à la suite de son discours, il écrasa ses lèvres sur celle du plus jeune. Le baiser fut violent, mais Harry y répondit avec ardeur.

Quand le baiser prit fin, le Maître quitta la voiture et Harry en fit de même. Un peu en retrait, tête baissée, il suivit l'homme jusqu'au perron du manoir. Un portier leur ouvrit la porte et le Maître lui remit un carton d'invitation.

\- C'est un plaisir de vous accueillir Mr Jedusor. Le portier s'inclina et laissa les deux hommes entrer.

Harry ne releva pas la tête, mais il avait bien entendu le nom de son Maître. Enfin, après trois longs mois, il pouvait mettre un nom sur cet homme. Harry ne releva pas non plus la tête quand un autre homme vint vers eux et le serra dans ses bras le Maître.

\- Tom ! Voilà bien longtemps qu'on ne t'avait pas vu. Ohh mais je comprends maintenant les raisons de ton absence. L'homme venait de se rendre compte de la présence de Harry et s'approcha de lui. Il lui prit le menton et le détailla sur toutes les coutures. Il est beau et ce regard ! Tu as toujours eu un excellent goût pour choisir tes soumis.

\- Oui, je dois dire que celui-ci est une perle rare. Tout le monde est présent ?

\- Macnair est absent, tout comme les Lestrange, mais sinon, tout le monde est là. L'homme détailla de nouveau avec envie Harry et il ajouta. Celui-ci fera des merveilles.

Harry ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre lors de cette soirée et rien n'aurait pu le préparer à ce qui allait l'attendre. Au fond du couloir se trouvait une double porte richement décorée et quand le maître des lieux l'ouvrit, il dévoila aux yeux du jeune homme une scène insoutenable. Des hommes et des femmes étaient-là dans leurs costumes et robes de haute couture. Ils buvaient du champagne, sous un doux air de musique sensuelle. Des serveurs déambulaient entre les invités, portant des masques noirs, les rendant presque insignifiant. Puis, il y avait ces jeunes hommes nus, enchaînés pour certains, subissant des assauts sexuelles pour d'autres. Certains criaient sous les coups des fouets. Harry eut un mouvement de recul en voyant cela, mais aussitôt le Maître lui attrapa le bras et le serra.

\- N'oublie pas Harry, tu me dois obéissance, comme le bon chien que tu es. Le Maître l'entraîna dans la pièce et bien trop vite Harry se retrouva nu, dévoilant son corps aux yeux de tous. Le Maître resta à ses côtés tout au long de la soirée, mais il ne le toucha pas. Il observait Harry se faire caresser par d'autres. Il se délectait de voir son esclave offrir des fellations à plusieurs hommes. Il apprécia voir des dominatrices lui infliger des coups de fouet et autres tortures à l'aide d'instruments. Après les préliminaires, vint le moment où Harry subit les assauts de la plupart des hommes de l'assemblée et de certaines femmes. Tantôt selon les désirs, on l'attachait. A d'autres moments, les dominants voulaient sentir son corps contre le leur. Cela dura jusqu'au petit matin. Quand tout fut terminé, le Maître aida Harry à se vêtir et ils quittèrent cette demeure de tous les vices. Malgré son corps endoloris, Harry resta éveillé le temps de la route. Le Maître ne parla pas, mais le silence permis au plus jeune de faire le point sur tout ce qu'il avait vécu durant cette nuit. Cela avait été horrible. Sentir toutes ces personnes abuser de lui avait été un cauchemar. Toutefois, ce qui l'inquiétait le plus était de savoir s'il avait été à la hauteur pour le Maître.

Harry eut rapidement sa réponse. En arrivant dans la demeure du Maître, celui-ci le conduisit à la salle de bain. Il fit couler un bain et les déshabilla tous les deux. Harry se laissa glisser dans l'eau et eut un sentiment de bien-être. Contre le torse de son Maître, il oublia tous ceux qui l'avaient pénétré durant cette soirée.

\- Tu as été parfait Harry durant cette soirée.

\- Merci Maître. J'ai fait tout cela pour vous. En ce moment-même, Harry se sentait à sa place et il se cala un peu plus contre l'homme.

Fin du Flash-Back :

Tom Jedusor. Voilà le nom de son Maître. Cependant, Harry ne pouvait le dévoiler, cela serait de la trahison. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants. Il se sentait épuisé et ne savait pas comment il allait pouvoir affronter l'avenir. Durant ces sept longues années, on avait pris des décisions à sa place. Aujourd'hui, il allait devoir agir de son propre chef et cela serait certainement le plus difficile pour lui dans le futur. Le jeune homme fut sorti dans ses pensées par l'infirmière Pomfresh qui entra dans sa chambre.

\- Monsieur Potter, vos parents sont ici...

* * *

**A suivre... **


	4. Chapitre 3 - La victime

**Avant propos : **

Bonjour chers lecteurs / chères lectrices. Je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes une bonne année. Je vous présente aujourd'hui le troisième chapitre d'Esclave pour toujours. Avec les vacances il a été un peu plus long à venir, mais je vais essayé de réduire les délais de publications.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

**Esclave pour toujours**

**Chapitre III – La victime **

Il n'y eut aucune parole, que des pleurs, des câlins, des baisers. L'enfant retrouvé était bercé dans les bras de sa mère et celle-ci ne cessait de sentir son parfum. Le père avait pris sa femme et son fils dans ses bras, pleurant chaudement comme ces derniers, trop heureux de ces retrouvailles qu'il n'espérait plus. Leurs cœurs battaient à l'unisson. Tous les doutes, toutes les peines de Harry semblaient être effacés sur l'instant. Enfin il retrouvait les bras protecteurs de ses parents et Harry n'échangerait en rien sa place. Il était heureux, apeuré parce qu'il ne voulait pas être jugé, mais tellement heureux de revoir sa famille.

Combien de temps restèrent-ils là enlacé et à pleurer, ils ne sauraient le dire. Tous savouraient l'instant présent. Ils avaient connu des années de malheur, désormais, ils allaient pouvoir reprendre leur vie avec Harry.

Ce fut James qui brisa le silence, laissant maintenant place aux paroles.

\- Tu nous as tellement manqué Harry.

Le jeune homme fut comme dérouté par ces paroles. Après tout, durant sept longues années, il avait entendu dire que ses parents ne se souciaient plus de lui et continuaient leur vie avec leurs deux autres enfants. Combien de mensonges le Maître avait-il proféré ?

\- Je m'excuse tellement mon chéri, j'aurai dû répondre à ton appel… Ajouta la voix brisée du père de famille. Ces mots, James se les était tellement dit à lui-même qu'il se sentait enfin soulagé de pouvoir les déclarer à voix haute.

\- Papa, tu n'y pouvais rien, il avait tout prévu depuis longtemps. Répondit Harry pour rassurer son père, tout en posant sa main sur la sienne et en la serrant. Même si tu avais entendu mon appel, tu n'aurais pas pu venir à temps. Harry avait eu le temps quand il était enfermé dans sa boîte de réfléchir à cette question. Le Maître avait tout prévu, son père, la police, personne n'aurait rien pu faire pour lui. Le Maître était beaucoup trop intelligent, ce qui le rendait encore plus terrifiant.

Ses paroles déroutèrent ses parents qui ne purent s'empêcher de l'interroger. Ainsi, l'enlèvement de leur fils était loin d'être le fruit du hasard, tout avait été préparé. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi Harry alors qu'il avait toujours été un jeune homme exemplaire.

\- Harry. Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? Demanda Lily d'une voix inquiète. Elle avait toujours son fils contre elle et ne voulait pas le lâcher, de peur qu'il disparaisse à nouveau. Elle savait que ce n'était pas le moment d'interroger son fils. Il devait voir des médecins, des spécialistes, être interrogé par la police, mais elle ne voulait pas rester sans réponse.

\- Il me l'a dit. Il nous espionnait et il a attendu que je sois seul pour m'enlever. Tu n'aurais rien pu faire pour moi Papa. Tôt ou tard, il m'aurait enlevé. Le jeune homme parla comme si cela était naturel. Le Maître l'avait habitué à cela, il vivait depuis sept ans avec l'idée qu'un homme l'avait traqué pendant des semaines pour l'arracher à sa paisible existence. Selon le Maître, il était spécial et aujourd'hui encore, Harry se demandait bien en quoi. Il n'était qu'un lycéen à l'époque. Pas le plus grand sportif, encore moins le plus intelligent, il était tout bonnement banal et pourtant, c'était sur lui que le Maître avait jeté son dévolu. Maintenant, personne savait où il se trouvait. Allait-il prendre la fuite ou bien se trouver un autre prisonnier ? Harry n'était certain de rien avec cet homme, il était si imprévisible.

Le jeune homme fut sorti de ses pensées par des petits coups frappés contre la porte. Deux têtes rousses passèrent l'encadrement de la porte, leur visage montrant leur hésitation. Harry fut choqué de voir son frère et sa sœur. Ils avaient tellement changé. Quand il avait été enlevé ils étaient tous les deux des enfants et désormais les voilà adolescents. Ses parents le regardèrent pour attendre son approbation et Harry fit un signe de la tête, encourageant ses deux cadets à entrer dans la chambre. Il fit un faible sourire, ne sachant quoi dire, mais ce fut Evy qui fit le premier pas. Elle se jeta dans ses bras.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué grand frère. S'exclama la jolie rousse.

\- Toi aussi Evy, vous m'avez tous tellement manqué. Répondit Harry. Il se détacha de sa sœur et la regarda, avant de se tourner vers Jaime. Vous avez tellement changé. Le jeune homme continua de regarder son petit-frère, espérant que lui aussi vienne à ses côtés, mais Jaime alla s'installer sur l'un des fauteuils dans la pièce. Un voile de tristesse passa dans le regard de Harry, mais il fut vite effacé par la joie d'Evy qui commença à babiller à propos de tout ce qu'ils allaient faire désormais. Harry s'abreuva de sa joie de vivre et ne se formalisa pas plus du comportement de son jeune frère qui était maintenant sur son téléphone portable. Il avait tout le temps d'apprivoiser son petit-frère, après tout, il était libre.

Le Manoir Malefoy était une grande demeure entourée d'un jardin à l'anglaise. L'opulence y régnait et les Malefoy n'étaient pas les derniers à faire étalage de leur richesse. En ce début de soirée, toute la famille était réunie autour d'un excellent repas réalisé par le cuisinier de la famille depuis une vingtaine d'année déjà. Lucius Malefoy, chef de famille et directeur de la Malefoy Compagny trônait à table en compagnie de son épouse Narcissa, de son fils Drago, de sa belle-fille et d'autres membres de la famille dont la sœur aînée de Narcissa, Bellatrix Lestrange et son mari. Tous discutaient joyeusement et profitaient du simple fait d'être riche. Une fois le repas terminée, les hommes restèrent dans la salle à manger à boire et les femmes allèrent dans le salon principal pour discuter. Rien ne semblait perturber cette routine qui s'était installée chez Drago. Après avoir passé de nombreuses années à enquêter sur la disparition de son ancien amant Harry Potter, il avait tout abandonné et épousait la fille que ses parents lui avait recommandée. Drago était bien, Astoria était une jeune femme magnifique et elle portait déjà le fruit de leur union. Le beau blond était fier d'être prochainement papa. Il accompagnait Astoria à chacune de ses échographies, il s'émerveillait en écoutant les battements de cœur de son bébé et il prenait soin de sa femme. Il ne pouvait pas rêver mieux et même s'il ressentait encore un pincement au cœur en pensant à Harry, il avait tourné la page. Pour lui, son ancien petit-ami était mort, tout comme son homosexualité. Il y avait longuement réfléchi, aimer un homme quand on portait le nom de Malefoy, ce n'était pas recommandable, son père ne l'aurait jamais accepté. Tout renier, c'était ce qui avait de mieux pour lui.

\- Tu me sembles bien pensif Drago. Demanda un homme vêtu de noir du nom de Severus Rogue. L'homme était son parrain et en tant que psychiatre, rien ne lui échappait, ce qui était très agaçant par moment.

\- Ce n'est rien Severus, je pensais seulement à Astoria et au bébé. Cela va être un chamboulement dans nos vies. Soupira le jeune homme.

\- Oui, mais c'est un bon changement. Un enfant est la meilleure chose qui puisse arriver à un couple.

\- Tu dis cela alors que tu n'es ni marié, ni père de famille. Sourit le beau blond.

\- Ce qui me rend encore plus expert sur la question. Ricana Severus. Ne t'inquiète pas Drago, tu seras un bon père. Il passa une main dans les cheveux de son filleul. Severus avait longuement observé Drago ces dernières années. Il savait qu'il était très ami avec ce jeune homme disparu Harry Potter et cette disparition l'avait beaucoup touché à l'époque. A un moment, le psychiatre s'était même demandé s'il n'y avait pas eu plus que de l'amitié entre les deux garçons. Ses doutes n'avaient jamais été balayés, même avec le mariage de Drago et Astoria. Les deux hommes ne purent continuer leur conversation, puisque Narcissa entra dans la pièce, interpellant son fils.

\- Drago, tu devrais venir voir, ils parlent de ton ami aux nouvelles du soir.

Ce ne fut pas seulement Drago, mais tous les hommes qui quittèrent la salle à manger pour se rendre dans le salon avec les femmes. En entrant dans la pièce, le regard de Drago se porta aussitôt vers l'écran de télévision sur lequel on voyait le visage de son ancien petit-ami avec un bandeau annonçant qu'il avait été retrouvé. Drago ne put masquer son trouble tellement cette nouvelle était inattendue. Après tout ce temps il avait pensé Harry mort et enterré dans un bois sombre et pourtant il était de nouveau là. Son cœur tambourina dans sa poitrine et il prit sur lui pour ne pas pleurer de joie.

\- Quelle bonne nouvelle ! Les Potter doivent être tellement soulagées, c'est un miracle après tout ce temps. S'exclama Narcissa brisant le silence.

\- Tout va bien Drago. Chuchota Astoria qui s'était approchée de son mari. La jeune femme n'avait jamais entendu parler de cet Harry Potter, elle avait donc été étonnée d'apprendre de la bouche de sa belle-mère que le jeune disparu et son mari avait été autrefois de très bons amis.

\- Oui ma chérie, ce n'est rien, je suis juste surpris, on pensait tous que Harry était mort. La voix du jeune homme était faible et il aurait aimé pouvoir fuir tous les regards et surtout à ceux de son parrain.

Pour Severus, il n'y avait plus de doute, quelque chose d'important avait uni autrefois son filleul et ce jeune garçon. Toutefois, il s'interrogeait. Certes, c'était un miracle, mais Harry Potter avait été tout de même séquestré pendant sept longues années. Cette captivité ne devait pas rester sans séquelle. Severus connaissait Lily Potter, il ne l'avait pas vu depuis de longues années, mais il serait ravi de pouvoir apporter son aide au jeune garçon et aussi d'assouvir une certaine curiosité médicale avec lui.

De son côté, Drago s'était installé dans l'un des fauteuils aux côtés de son épouse. Il n'écoutait pas les conversations et restait dans ses pensées. Le retour de Harry venait de provoquer un raz de marée dans son cœur, faisant ressurgir des sentiments qu'il avait profondément enfouis. Il avait une femme, il allait être père, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser son ancien petit-ami revenir dans sa vie. Il devait ignorer de nouveau ses sentiments et tout simplement faire comme si Harry n'était jamais revenu.

**Une semaine plus tard**

Harry était de retour chez lui. C'était étrange pour lui de se dire que la maison dans laquelle il avait autrefois vécu était de nouveau la sienne. Le Maître était parvenu à effacer tout ce qu'il y avait de bon en lui et maintenant, il redécouvrait tout. Sa chambre n'avait pas bougé et Harry adorait y passer du temps, se remémorant ses souvenirs avec ses amis. Depuis son retour, il avait vu beaucoup de monde, son parrain Sirius était venu le voir le lendemain de son arrivée à l'hôpital. Au moins, Sirius était toujours le même, toujours célibataire, toujours aussi cavaleur. C'était tellement bon de voir qu'au moins une chose n'avait pas changé. Puis, il y eut Remus Lupin, l'un des autres meilleurs amis de son père, celui-ci était désormais à Nymphadora Tonks, la jeune femme qui était venue à l'hôpital pour l'interroger. Harry avait étonné de la voir entrer chez eux, surtout avec un petit garçon caché dans les jupes de sa maman. Remus avait fait sa vie et il était heureux de savoir qu'au moins sa disparition avait eu du bon pour quelqu'un, puisque Remus et Nymphadora s'étaient rencontrés grâce à l'enquête. Bien entendu, Hermione et Ron lui rendirent visite, accompagné d'albums photos. Harry avait appris qu'il s'était marié il y avait deux ans. Ron était le gérant de l'un des magasins de ses frères ainés, qui avaient fait leurs affaires dans le domaine des farces et attrapes. Hermione avait longuement continué ses études dans le domaine du droit et elle était actuellement assistante du procureur. Pour le moment, ils n'avaient pas encore d'enfants, mais c'était dans leurs projets. Harry avait fait mine d'être heureux en voyant leurs albums photos, mais d'un autre côté, il était attristé de découvrir tout ce qu'il avait manqué. Le contrecoup de sa disparition était difficile à supporter. Tout le monde était prévenant envers lui, à part Jaime qui l'ignorait totalement, mais cela étouffait bien plus Harry. Il ne savait pas où se positionner dans ce monde. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire de sa vie ? Comment rattraper sept longues années de captivité ? Il avait vingt-quatre ans, il allait devoir reprendre ses études s'il voulait travailler, mais il n'en avait tout simplement pas la force. Dans sa chambre, il avait retrouvé ses anciens écrits, mais celui qui avait écrit cela était mort. Le Harry d'aujourd'hui n'était plus le Harry remplit de joie. Il était un Harry vide.

Harry se trouvait dans sa chambre et contemplait les photos de lui et Drago sept ans auparavant. Le beau blond n'était toujours pas venu le voir, et il se doutait bien de la raison. Drago était marié maintenant. Il avait une femme, une vie rangée et il travaillait maintenant avec son père au Parlement. Harry n'était plus rien à ses yeux et c'était bien l'une des choses sur lesquelles le Maître ne lui avait pas menti.

\- Harry. Nous devons nous rendre au poste tu t'en souviens. Déclara Lily Potter tout en entrant dans la chambre de son fils ainé.

\- Oui maman j'arrive. Soupira le jeune homme. Il ne voulait pas sortir de la maison. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il fuyait le monde extérieur et c'était très bien ainsi. En plus, avec la technologie qui avait évolué au cours de ces sept années, il n'avait plus besoin de sortir. Evy lui avait fait découvrir le monde moderne en l'apprenant à utiliser un Smartphone. Avec sa joie de vivre elle lui avait fait découvrir les réseaux sociaux que le jeune homme préférait fuir pour le moment. C'était amusant de voir sa petite sœur lui apprendre des choses et Harry la laissait volontiers faire. Evy, comme toutes les jeunes filles de son âge, adorait le shopping. Comme Harry ne voulait pas sortir pour le moment, ils avaient acheté des vêtements en ligne et aussitôt reçu, Harry avait dû jouer les mannequins pour sa sœur et sa mère. D'ailleurs, en parlant de vêtements, il enfila une veste en cuir que sa sœur avait voulu absolument qu'il achète et il quitta son antre pour affronter le monde extérieur.

Les premiers pas furent difficiles quand il passa le pas de la porte et quand il dut sortir de la voiture, mais à chaque fois, sa mère lui prit la main, le guidant comme une mère l'aurait fait avec son jeune enfant. Harry n'aimait pas être infantilisé, mais durant ces sept années, le Maître l'avait dirigé, il avait encore du mal à prendre ces propres décisions.

Au poste de police, où James Potter travaillait, on les installa dans un grand bureau où se trouvait Kingsley et d'autres enquêteurs. On invita les Potter à s'asseoir sur un fauteuil très confortable et le supérieur de son père commença à parler.

\- Bien, nous avons enquêté sur ce Matthew Sanderson. C'est un fantôme. Il a des homonymes bien entendu, mais personne n'est notre homme. Il est clair qu'il agissait sous une fausse identité. Notre type est malin, mais nous le retrouverons, mais pour cela il nous faut son portrait que nous ferons diffuser par Interpol. Est-ce que tu te sens prêt Harry ?

Harry ne répondit pas, mais acquiesça seulement, il s'était attendu à devoir faire cela. Il s'était préparé et se sentait plus que prêt face à cette épreuve.

S'il y avait bien une chose que Harry ne pouvait oublier, c'était le visage du Maître. Quand il fermait les yeux, il ne cessait de venir le hanter, le poussant à regretter sa fuite. Le visage de l'homme était d'une grande beauté et dans d'autres circonstances, Harry aurait pu tomber sous son charme. Le Maître, ou Tom Jedusor de son vrai nom, savait qu'il avait du charme et il aimait en jouer, surtout avec Harry. Le jeune homme ne pouvait pas oublier ces grands yeux noirs qui l'ont regardé de diverses façons. Harry avait pu y voir de la colère, quand il avait commis une faute, mais aussi de la passion et c'était cela qui avait permis au jeune brun de tenir toutes ces années. Le Maître l'avait aimé. Ses yeux avaient parlé pour lui, mais d'un amour étrange, possessif et complètement nocif. Durant cette semaine il avait pensé à tout cela, il s'était repassé le film de ces sept dernières années. Dessiner le regard du Maître ne fut pas difficile, tout comme sa bouche qu'il avait de nombreuses fois embrassé volontairement. Le Maître avait une bouche parfaite, fine et qui lui permettait d'avoir un sourire ravageur. Quand il était sorti avec lui, Harry avait déjà pu voir l'effet que son sourire avait sur la gente féminine. S'il le voulait, il aurait pu toutes les avoir à ses pieds.

Durant cette séance de portrait, Harry se remémora chacun des traits du Maître, que cela soit son nez, la forme de son visage. Enfin, il termina sur les cheveux. Les boucles brunes du Maître était tellement douce qu'il y glissait volontiers ses mains dedans. Oh oui, le Maître était beau et n'importe qui pouvait s'en rendre compte en le croisant.

Après la séance, le portraitiste quitta la pièce et Kingsley resta en compagnie de Nymphadora. Harry savait qu'il allait être de nouveau interrogé.

\- Harry, nous t'avons laissé du temps, mais au vu du manque d'éléments nous nous devons de t'interroger. Nous avons fouillé la maison dans laquelle tu étais séquestré et interrogé chaque voisin. Malheureusement, notre homme était discret et personne ne semble vous avoir vus. L'incendie a laissé peu de trace en dehors du sous-sol qui lui était intacte.

Harry ferma les yeux. Ainsi ils savaient. Ils avaient dû voir la boîte, celle dans laquelle il avait été enfermé à de trop nombreuses reprises.

\- Nous avons trouvé une boîte pouvant contenir un homme. Est-ce qu'il t'a enfermé dedans ? Interrogea Kingsley.

Harry n'arriva pas à répondre par des mots et hocha simplement la tête pour confirmer les suspicions des deux enquêteurs. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui personne ne connaissait son quotidien avec le Maître, mais maintenant ses parents allaient tout savoir. Il voyait déjà de la pitié dans leur regard, mais cela serait pire maintenant.

\- Il m'a enfermé dès le premier jour. J'ai passé toutes mes journées dans cette boîte, jusqu'à ce que je craque et que je fasse ce qu'il souhaitait. Les larmes commencèrent à couler le long des jours de Harry. Il avait honte de parler devant ces inconnus et ses parents, mais il n'avait pas le choix, c'était ce que tous attendaient. J'en pouvais plus, je ne pouvais même pas bouger. Je n'avais personne à qui parler à part lui quand il venait. Il me nourrissait une fois par jour et j'allais aux toilettes après. J'ai pas eu le choix de céder. Cette fois-ci le jeune homme éclata en sanglot et aussitôt sa mère le prit dans ses bras.

\- Harry, tu n'avais pas le choix. Tu serais devenu fou si tu n'avais pas été là. Déclara Nymphadora pour le réconforter. La jeune femme avait fait des études en psychologie criminelle, elle savait comment aborder les personnes qui avaient subi un traumatisme comme Harry. Cet homme t'a torturé, il t'a éloigné de tout contact humain en dehors de lui et il t'a empêché de faire les choses les plus basiques comme te retourner, manger, vivre normalement.

\- Tonks a raison et cela nous permet de mieux cerner la personnalité de cet homme. Mais, nous avons besoin d'en savoir plus sur lui pour étoffer notre profil. Tout ce que tu pourras nous dire pourra nous aider. L'homme s'arrêta quelques secondes et regarda le jeune homme d'un air grave. Je ne te le cache pas, nous craignons qu'il enlève un autre jeune homme.

\- Pourquoi ferait-il ça ? Harry regarda aussitôt Shakelbolt avec étonnement. En effet, pourquoi le Maître le remplacerait-il ? N'était-il pas unique ? N'était-il pas important aux yeux du Maître. Confus le jeune homme écouta la réponse du chef de la police.

\- Il est le genre de profil à vouloir avoir toujours quelqu'un dans son emprise. Il aime dominer, manipuler et se sentir supérieur. Il est peut-être déjà en train de se chercher une nouvelle victime. Déclara cette fois-ci Tonks.

La gare de St Pancras International à Londres était bondée. Il était dix-sept heures, tout le monde quittait le travail et s'apprêtait à prendre le chemin du retour. Tom Jedusor était au milieu de cette foule, assis sur un banc, lisant son journal, il passait inaperçu au milieu de toutes ces personnes persécutées par le temps. Lui, il avait tout son temps. L'homme entamait sereinement sa cavale, parce qu'il était certain que dans quelques jours, les policiers viendraient à lui et il passerait le reste de ses jours en prison. C'était hors de question. Il ne troquerait pour rien au monde sa vie tranquille pour une vie derrière les barreaux à subir la puanteur des autres et le manque de standing. Tom Jedusor était un homme de goût, que cela soit pour n'importe quoi et surtout en ce qui concernait ses amants. L'homme était difficile pour ce qui était ses partenaires et il prenait un soin minutieux pour les choisir. Pourtant, quand il croisa la route de Harry Potter, il fut comme une évidence pour lui. Tout de suite, le jeune homme nourrit en lui une sinistre obsession. Tom se mit à la suivre, à connaître ses habitudes. Il enquêta sur lui, sa famille, ses amis, son petit-ami, etc. Il apprit tout du jeune homme jusqu'à ce qu'un beau matin, il le soustrait au reste du monde pour le faire sien. Il passa sept longues années à vivre au côté de Harry, à le faire sien, à l'aimer à sa manière. Puis il y eut ce jour où Harry se déroba à lui. Tom ne s'y était pas attendu. Il avait tellement manipulé le jeune homme que j'avais il n'aurait pensé le voir fuir. Harry avait tellement peur du monde extérieur que l'imaginer quitter la maison était impensable pour l'homme et pourtant, Harry n'était plus à ses côtés. Dès qu'il avait découvert la fuite du garçon, Tom avait agi. Il avait mis le feu à leur maison, à toutes ces années de vie et il était parti, emportant avec lui quelques maigres souvenirs qui étaient contenus dans sa valise. Harry l'avait déçu et à ce jour il avait certainement dû tout révéler à la police, voilà pourquoi il se trouvait à St Pancras, prenant la fuite sous une autre identité. L'argent pouvait faire beaucoup de chose. Tom avait le bras long et fuir n'était pas un problème pour lui, il se reconstruirait. Toutefois, ce qui le chagrinait le plus, c'était la perte de Harry. Jamais il ne retrouverait un jeune homme aussi beau et pur.

Une voix annonça l'embarquement pour le prochain Eurostar. Tom ferma son journal et le laissa négligemment sur le banc. Il se leva et son regard fut aussitôt attiré par le visage de Harry qui passait à la télévision. Sa photo était ancienne, le jeune homme avait encore dix-sept ans dessus et l'encadrée annonçait que la traque de son ravisseur avait commencé. A côté de la photo du garçon fut diffusé un portrait robots. Tom éclata de rire en voyant le visage de présumé ravisseur, certaines personnes se tournèrent vers lui étonné, mais l'homme ne s'en préoccupa aucunement. Harry ne l'avait pas trahi. C'était tout ce qui comptait pour lui. Il continua à regarda le visage du garçon, jusqu'à ce que le présentateur expose une autre actualité et il quitta la gare. Il n'était pas encore temps de partir, il avait un esclave à récupérer.

* * *

**A suivre...**


	5. Chapitre 4 - Le frère

**Avant propos : **

Bonjour mes chers lecteurs.

Je remercie tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews, cela fait vraiment plaisir de lire vous lire et de voir que l'histoire vous plait.

Bonne lecture.

**Esclave pour toujours**

**Chapitre IV – Le frère **

Le bureau de Severus Rogue était un endroit sobre, mais confortable à la fois. Un mur en pierre, les autres blancs, des canapés en cuir, des meubles en bois d'ébène, des rideaux en lin et des plantes vertes, de nombreuses plantes vertes qui apportaient au lieu de la vie. Harry Potter n'était guère enchanté de se trouver dans le bureau du psychiatre, il aurait nettement préféré rester enfermé dans sa chambre. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison que sa mère avait insisté pour ce rendez-vous. Rogue et elle avaient été de très bons amis avant sa rencontre avec James Potter et pour elle, c'était l'homme qui pourrait l'aider à surmonter ses traumatismes. Au vu de l'architecture du bâtiment, Harry était certain qu'une séance devait coûter très cher, mais les Potter étaient loin d'être dans le besoin.

En voyant pour la première fois l'homme, Harry avait été impressionné par l'aura qu'il dégageait. Malgré ses cheveux noirs qui lui arrivaient aux épaules, son teint pâle, ses yeux sombres et ses vêtements tout aussi sombres, il avait quelque chose de rassurant, qui mit rapidement Harry en confiance. Le psychiatre n'était pas un homme beau, mais il avait quelque chose qui faisait de lui une belle personne. Harry ne saurait dire pourquoi il pensait tout cela de cet inconnu, mais il avait la certitude qu'avec lui, il ne serait jamais en danger. L'homme ne l'avait pas regardé comme une pauvre victime, ce qui était un bon point. Il ne l'avait pas brusqué et avait demandé à sa mère de rester dans la salle d'attente après l'avoir saluée avec un sourire. Sa mère espérait-elle que le Dr Rogue lui raconte tout de cette consultation ? Harry en était certain, mais l'homme le rassura dès le début sur ce point.

\- Tout ce que vous direz dans cette pièce y restera. Le fait que je connaisse Lily ne veut pas dire que j'irai tout lui rapporter.

Harry hocha la tête, mais ne regarda pas dans les yeux l'homme. Il avait le sentiment que s'il venait à croiser son regard, il serait capable de lire dans son esprit. En plus, il ne devait pas regarder dans les yeux. Le Maître le lui avait interdit.

\- Bien, comment vous sentez-vous Harry ? Demanda simplement le psychiatre. Harry osa un regard sur lui. Il était assis tout comme lui dans un fauteuil en cuir noir, ses jambes étaient croisées et il n'avait pas de calepin seulement un appareil pour enregistrer leur conversation. Quand le regard du jeune homme se posa sur l'objet, le psychiatre le rassura sur ce point.

\- Je déteste prendre des notes pendant une conversation et j'ai peut-être une excellente mémoire, mais je ne peux pas me rappeler de tout. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, tout ce qui sera dit dans cette pièce restera confidentiel. L'homme étudia les réactions du plus jeune et il put voir que Harry semblait être rassuré sur ce point.

Severus n'avait pas besoin de connaître la situation de Harry pour comprendre que le jeune homme était une personne traumatisée. Il n'osait pas regarder son vis-à-vis, il restait calme et surtout d'après Lily, il préférait rester en sécurité dans sa chambre. Harry serait un cas intéressant et il était curieux d'entendre ses propos.

Au lendemain de sa visite chez les Malefoy, Severus n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde et il avait appelé Lily. Harry se trouvait encore à l'hôpital, mais Severus évoqua tout de suite avec son ancienne amie les problèmes que le jeune homme allait rencontrer en revenant dans le monde. Le professionnel avant l'ami avait parlé et il avait réussi à convaincre Lily que si elle rencontrait la moindre inquiétude avec Harry, elle pouvait faire appel à lui. Il avait fallu une semaine avant que la belle rousse l'appelle à nouveau. Elle lui avait rapporté leur entrevue avec la police, elle lui avait parlé de cette boîte dans laquelle Harry avait été enfermé. Severus pouvait aisément imaginer l'horreur que cela avait pu être pour le jeune homme. Toutefois, son instinct lui disait que Harry n'avait pas dévoilé tous ses secrets, mais là n'était pas la question. Même s'il était curieux, le psychiatre n'était pas là pour faire avouer un quelconque crime au jeune Harry, mais bien à l'aider à aller de l'avant et à surmonter les évènements tragiques qu'il avait vécus.

\- Alors, comment allez-vous Mr Potter ? Demanda de nouveau Severus, comme s'il le demandait à un ami de longue date, le vouvoiement en plus.

Harry n'osa pas lever les yeux vers l'homme au regard d'onyx. Il se tortilla dans son fauteuil, puis, sachant qu'il n'aurait guère le choix de subir ces séances, il répondit.

\- Perdu ? L'hésitation était nettement présente dans la voix du garçon.

\- En effet et c'est tout à fait normal que vous ressentiez cela. Affirma Severus, tout en détaillant chaque mouvement du petit brun.

\- Normal ? Pensez-vous que c'est normal d'être un inconnu dans sa propre maison ? Que je ne reconnaisse plus ma famille ? Ni mes amis ? Que je me sente toujours seul, comme emprisonné, alors que je suis libre. Je n'ai aucun but dans la vie. Rien. Tout n'est que néant. Je n'aspire plus à rien. Lâcha Harry dans un souffle. Cette fois-ci, il avait levé les yeux vers le psychiatre. Ses émeraudes étaient embuées par les larmes, parce que pour une fois il venait d'exprimer à voix haute ce qu'il ressentait. Quand il comprit qu'il venait de hausser le ton envers l'homme, il baissa de nouveau les yeux et se recroquevilla dans le fauteuil.

Severus n'était pas étonné par le comportement du jeune Potter. Cependant, il était ébranlé par la détresse du petit brun. Pour la première fois dans son existence, l'un de ses patients parvenait à lui donner l'envie de sortir de la sphère professionnelle et de venir le consoler. Severus ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Etait-ce le vécu de Harry ? Le fait qu'il avait connu Lily ? Ou encore en raison de sa promiscuité passée avec Drago. Cette pensée dura qu'un instant et rapidement Severus fit le vide dans son esprit et il retrouva immédiatement son costume de psychiatre droit et professionnel.

\- Oui c'est normal Mr Potter. Vous avez vécu sept longues années loin de vos proches, de tous vos repères et une autre personne s'est chargée d'en construire d'autres et de se rendre indispensable à vos yeux. En recouvrant la liberté, vous avez perdu vos repères et maintenant vous devez en construire d'autres. Le travail sera long, mais avec le soutien de vos proches vous y arriverez.

Harry n'ajouta rien aux paroles du psychiatre. Les mots de l'homme faisaient mouche et il avait raison. Le Maître avait construit des remparts entre sa victime et ses proches, Harry avait détruit le premier, mais tous les autres lui paraissaient infranchissables.

\- Votre mère a évoqué le fait que vous passez la majeure partie de votre temps dans votre chambre. Craignez-vous pour votre sécurité ? Demanda Severus qui préféra partir vers une autre problématique pour le moment.

Le jeune homme ne le regardait toujours pas, mais le psychiatre pouvait voir que cette question le faisait réagir. Il pouvait voir l'hésitation du garçon et il s'attendait à son absence de réponses, pourtant, Harry parla.

\- Je… je lui appartiens et il m'a toujours dit que si je partais, il me retrouverait et ferait du mal à ma famille.

\- Harry, je doute qu'il tente quoique ce soit. Son visage est passé sur toutes les télévisions du pays, tout le monde le recherche et les enquêteurs font surveiller votre maison si jamais il vient à y apparaître. Vous ne devez pas renoncer à vivre.

\- C'est plus facile à dire. Soupira le jeune homme de vingt-quatre ans.

\- Je le consens, mais cela se fera par étape. Votre reconstruction prendra du temps. Je vous aiderais, vous ne serez pas seul.

Sa reconstruction. Tous l'avaient bien en tête et encourageait Harry dans sa nouvelle existence. C'était pesant et cela meurtrissait de plus en plus Harry qui avait le sentiment d'être un incapable. Il se sentait infantilisé et même si cela le sécurisait, au fil des semaines, il avait beaucoup de mal à s'y faire. Harry s'était exprimé sur le sujet auprès du Dr Rogue. L'homme l'aidait à comprendre ses sentiments et le jeune homme appréciait de plus en plus ses séances chez le psychiatre. Pourquoi parler à quelqu'un qui le comprenait était un soulagement et rapidement, Harry eut sa première victoire.

Pour la première fois depuis son retour, Harry marcha dans la rue, seul. Son téléphone portable était allumé, chargé à 100% et il avait même demandé à ses parents d'ajouter un traceur pour pouvoir le retrouver n'importe où. Cela aurait pu être pour n'importe quelle personne un manque de liberté, pour Harry, c'était une sécurité appréciable. Il avait donc déambulé un quart d'heure dans les rues, il avait effectué un achat pour sa mère dans l'épicerie du coin et il était rentré chez lui. Cette promenade l'avait rendu heureux et Harry n'avait pas hésité à la raconter dans les moindres détails à son psychiatre. C'était une étape. Un premier pas qui lui permettait de reprendre confiance en lui, mais pour le moment il n'était pas prêt à prendre tout seul les transports en commun et à allonger la durée de ses sorties en solitaire. Durant sa promenade, Harry n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de penser au Maître, il avait régulièrement regardé autour de lui pour voir s'il n'était pas observé, mais l'homme était absent. Petit à petit la pensée que le Maître ne reviendrait plus naquit dans son esprit et Harry continua à faire des avancées.

Trois jours après sa promenade, son meilleur ami Ron Weasley était venu le chercher. Harry pensa d'ailleurs en voyant la voiture de son ami, que passer le permis serait une autre chose qu'il allait devoir rattraper. Le roux ne travaillait pas ce jour-là et ils avaient passé l'après-midi à rattraper le temps perdu et à jouer aux jeux vidéos, tout en évoquant leur passé commun et la vie présente de Ron. A dix-sept heures, ils prirent de nouveau la voiture pour aller chercher Hermione à son travail. Puis, ils se rendirent dans un petit restaurant italien, qui les avait accueillis autrefois. Tout se déroulait parfaitement bien, jusqu'à ce que Harry se rendit compte des larmes qui perlaient les yeux de sa meilleure amie.

\- Hermione, que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Harry qui se souciait du bien-être de la jeune femme.

\- Oh ce n'est rien. C'est de nous voir là, tous les trois. Tu nous as tellement manqué Harry tu sais. Répondit la brune tout en essuyant ses yeux humides.

\- Harry est là maintenant et on ne le lâchera plus. Ajouta Ron tout en posant sa main sur celle de sa femme. On va pouvoir revivre de nombreuses aventures ensemble.

\- Oui, je suis là maintenant Hermy. On va pouvoir rattraper tout le temps perdu. Harry souriait, mais au fond, il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais rattraper ces sept années volées. Il ne pourrait jamais assister au mariage de ses meilleurs amis, mais il ferait en sorte d'être là pour tous les prochains évènements.

Ils continuèrent le repas dans la gaieté et la bonne humeur et Harry en profita pour poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis un moment.

\- Avez-vous des nouvelles de Drago ?

Ses deux meilleurs amis se jetèrent des regards. Ils étaient tous les deux gênés. Le silence fut de mise et Harry le brisa de lui-même.

\- Je suis au courant pour son mariage, mais personne ne parle de lui, il ne m'a pas appelé, j'aimerais savoir comment il va.

Après tout Harry avait aimé le beau blond, il voulait savoir comment il se portait et aussi ce qu'il avait vécu durant ces sept dernières années.

\- Oui il s'est marié l'année dernière avec Astoria Greengrass une fille d'aristocrate comme lui. Répondit tout d'abord Hermione. En voyant la mine de Harry s'affaisser, elle lui prit la main. Harry, il a toujours été là avec nous pour te rechercher. Il était le premier à diffuser ta photo sur les réseaux sociaux pour te retrouver. Il assistait à chacune de nos marches blanches. Puis, ses parents ont voulu le marier. Drago est venu nous voir le jour de ses fiançailles, il était brisé de te devoir faire ça, mais il n'a pas eu le choix. Ses parents avaient déjà tout prévu, tu étais absent, il s'est donc marié. On n'a plus de ses nouvelles depuis.

Harry avait écouté les paroles de Hermione. Ce qu'il retenait, c'était que Drago s'était battu pour lui, mais il avait fini par reprendre sa vie là où il l'avait laissé. Harry connaissait les origines des Malefoy, il savait que leur relation n'aurait jamais été acceptée. Pourtant, il avait espéré que Drago se batte pour lui, mais avec sa disparition, il comprenait que son petit-ami ait cessé de se battre, pour suivre la voie que sa famille lui avait tracée.

\- Merci Hermione. Il était reconnaissant qu'enfin on lui parle de Drago sans avoir peur de le brusquer. De toute façon, il ne pouvait pas passer tout ce temps à m'attendre. J'aurai pu être mort.

Un faible sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de Harry. C'était une réalité. Personne ne savait où il était, il avait même vu sur internet que beaucoup le pensait mort.

\- Mais tu es là maintenant mon pote et Drago n'est pas le seul gay sur cette terre, si tu veux on t'emmènera même dans une boîte gay pour que tu rencontres du monde.

\- Ron ! Répliqua aussitôt Hermione tout en lui envoya des éclairs du regard.

-Ce n'est rien Hermione. Rit Harry. Même si je paierai cher pour voir Ron dans une boîte gay. Mais je passerai mon tour, je doute que les boîtes ce soit pour moi.

Harry ne voulait surtout pas avouer qu'il ne se sentirait pas à l'aise, entouré d'hommes dansant lascivement contre lui. Cela lui rappellerait beaucoup trop les soirées où le Maître avait tendance à l'emmener et où il était l'objet sexuel de tous.

Après cette conversation, ils passèrent à des sujets beaucoup moins sensibles, évoquant leurs amis en commun. A la fin de cette soirée, Ron et Hermione conduisirent Harry chez lui. En s'endormant ce soir-là, Harry avait l'esprit plus léger, cette soirée avait été pleine de promesse et le jeune homme avait le sentiment que l'avenir avait de belles choses à lui offrir.

L'anniversaire de Jaime était un évènement qui allait réunir toute la famille. La maison des Potter était en effervescence et Harry assistait avec joie sa mère et sa sœur en cuisine. Le jeune homme avait le sentiment de servir à quelque chose et il était heureux de pouvoir participer à cet évènement familial, le premier depuis son retour.

Sa relation avec Jaime n'était pas au beau fixe. Son frère l'évitait le plus possible et ne répondait pas à ses marques d'attention. Harry avait décidé de ne pas s'en formaliser, il voyait que le comportement de son frère était le même avec le reste des membres de la famille. Ainsi, il espérait que cet évènement les rapprocherait et qu'il pourrait enfin partager des moments avec son petit frère.

Jaime était absent et ne savait donc rien de la fête qui se préparait. Sirius l'avait emmené voir un match de foot, éloignant ainsi le jeune homme de la maison pour que la surprise soit complète. Ainsi, tout le monde passa la journée dans les préparations et en fin d'après-midi, les premiers invités arrivèrent. Les Lupin, les Weasley, les Londubat, certains amis de Jaime, tous étaient présents quand Jaime passa enfin le pas de la porte sous les acclamations de surprise. Le jeune adolescent était heureux et le repas sous forme de buffet dinatoire put commencer. Les convives étaient soient dans la maison ou dans le jardin. Harry se trouvait dans le salon avec ses parents et la plupart des adultes. Le petit Teddy qui l'avait très rapidement adopté depuis leur première rencontre était sur ses genoux et ne cessait de babiller toute sorte de choses. Harry était content de passer ce moment avec tous ses proches. Toutefois, il sentait que beaucoup de regards se posaient sur lui. D'abord ceux des amis de son frère, puis de certains proches. Même ses parents le couvaient du regard, alors qu'ils devraient prêter plus attention à Jaime. Harry préféra occulter toutes ces attentions à son encontre pour se concentrer sur le petit garçon sur ses genoux. Toutefois, après une heure à ne voir que Harry, le petit Teddy se rappela soudainement qu'il avait une maman et se précipita vers elle, libérant sa victime qui en profita pour se rendre dans le jardin. Sur la terrasse les hommes étaient en train de discuter et un peu plus loin, une bande d'adolescent, dont Jaime, vacquait à leurs occupations, alternant conversation et téléphone portable. Décidément, le monde avait bien changé en sept ans. A l'âge de Jaime, quand il se retrouvait avec ses amis, ce n'était pas pour se préoccuper des réseaux sociaux, mais bien pour être ensemble. Les adolescents d'aujourd'hui perdait beaucoup trop de temps dans ces futilités et ils ne profitaient même plus des moments passaient ensemble.

\- Alors mon grand ! Tu t'es décidé à rejoindre les hommes ! L'accueillit James tout en lui faisant une accolade paternelle. Harry grommela, mais sourit.

\- Ouai, Teddy vient seulement de m'abandonner. C'est un magnifique petit garçon que tu as là Remus.

\- Merci Harry, il vient à peine de te rencontrer, mais il t'adore déjà. L'homme souriait, il était ravi de voir cette amitié naissante entre son petit garçon et le fils de son meilleur ami.

\- Au fait Harry. J'en parlais avec ton père l'autre jour… Commença Sirius.

\- Sirius, ce n'est pas le moment… Coupa James Potter tout en lançant des éclairs à son meilleur ami.

\- Ohhh James, laisse-moi au moins lui en parler.

\- Me parler de quoi ? Demanda Harry intrigué.

\- J'avais proposé à ton père de t'emmener conduire sur une piste. Il est grand temps que tu fasses tes premiers pas sur la route.

\- Cela serait génial. Répondit aussitôt le jeune homme de vingt-quatre ans à qui cette idée plaisait énormément. Il avait vu Ron au volant de sa propre voiture et depuis il se disait qu'il devrait essayer de passer son permis de conduire.

\- C'est vrai ? Demanda intrigué James Potter.

\- Oui papa. Répondit simplement Harry. Rome ne s'était pas faite en un jour, Harry savait que cela ne serait pas facile de reprendre confiance en lui et d'acquérir son indépendance. Il avait encore peur de sortir seul, mais conduire serait une première étape et il était certain que le Dr Rogue approuverait cette initiative de son parrain.

\- C'est parfait mon grand. Ajouta Sirius qui prit Harry dans ses bras. On pourra passer du temps ensemble comme avant.

Harry avait le sourire aux lèvres, mais celui-ci se fana quand il vit au fond du jardin que son frère Jaime le regarder avec fureur. Le plus âgé des frères baissa les yeux et se détourna. En cet instant, il aurait préféré fuir dans sa chambre, mais il fut retenu par sa mère qui venait d'entrer dans le jardin pour les inviter tous venir souffler les bougies de Jaime.

Ils étaient tous dans la maison et Harry se sentait un peu à l'étroit. Néanmoins, il assista à l'ouverture des cadeaux et il mangea une petite part du gâteau au chocolat que lui, sa mère et sa sœur avaient préparé plus tôt dans la journée. Harry préféra ne pas s'imposer pour ne pas être mis en avant. C'était le moment de Jaime et il ne voulait pas le gâcher. Puis, petit à petit, les invités commencèrent à partir et vint le temps du nettoyage. Harry resta en compagnie de Sirius et ils nettoyèrent ensemble le salon, tout en parlant de leur projet de conduite. Cette conversation distrayait le jeune homme qui s'évitait ainsi de trop penser à son jeune frère qui lui profitait encore de quelques instants avec ses amis.

Quand tout fut nettoyé, les amis de Jaime quittèrent les lieux, tout comme les derniers invités et la maison fut rendue aux Potter. Harry était épuisé par cette journée et il monta dans sa chambre. A l'étage, il aperçut de la lumière provenant de la chambre de Jaime, il s'y arrêta, frappa et entra. Son jeune frère était sur son portable et ne semblait guère ravi d'être ainsi dérangé.

\- Tu pourrais ressortir, je ne t'ai pas invité il me semble.

Malgré l'ordre de son frère, Harry ne bougea pas, il était temps pour lui de parler à Jaime qui se montrait depuis le début réservé à son encontre.

\- Je crois qu'on a besoin de parler. Répondit Harry.

\- Et bien j'en ai pas envie. Sors de ma chambre ! Le ton de Jaime était de plus en plus hostile, mais cela ne fit pas reculer Harry.

\- Pourquoi tu me détestes autant ? Le ton de Harry se voulait neutre, mais au fond de lui son cœur était en train de saigner.

\- Pourquoi ? Mais pourtant c'est simple ! Tu as foutu en l'air ma vie. Jaime se leva de son lit et se posta face à Harry. Bien qu'il soit plus jeune, le roux était aussi grand que son ainé. Depuis que tu as disparu, il y en a que pour toi ! Ils t'ont cherché et pendant ce temps-là, les parents ne s'occupaient ni de moi et d'Evy. Et après et bien les parents ont commencé à s'engueuler à un point que maman a fini par demander le divorce. Papa n'était jamais à la maison et maman passait son temps à pleurer. A Noël, aux anniversaires, il y en a toujours eu que pour toi. Oh bien sûr ils ne disaient rien, mais je le voyais, maman avait toujours les larmes aux yeux et papa était ailleurs. Tu crois qu'on s'est éclaté pendant ces sept dernières années et bien non…

\- Et moi tu crois que je me suis éclaté ? Hurla cette fois-ci Harry. Il était sur les nerfs et se sentait horriblement mal. Vas-y, fais toi enfermer dans une boîte pendant des jours. Deviens l'esclave de quelqu'un au point que tu ne peux même plus penser par toi-même. Tu crois que ça m'a plu de me faire torturer et violer…

Les mains du jeune homme étaient en train de trembler pendant qu'il toisait son frère et lui hurlait dessus. Jaime n'osait plus rien dire. Harry le regarda encore quelques secondes et il prit la fuite. Il dévala les escaliers et fut intercepté par son père.

\- Harry qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Le jeune homme repoussa son père, il ouvrit la porte d'entrée et se mit à courir aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Cela lui rappela sa fuite il y a deux mois auparavant. Il avait pensé que tout serait plus simple en retrouvant sa vie d'avant, mais en fait c'était faux. La vie avec le Maître était simple. Il se levait, préparait le déjeuner. Il effectuait les tâches de la maison, s'occupait du maître, baisait avec lui. Il n'avait pas besoin de penser avec le Maître et même s'il était privé de liberté, au moins, tout était plus simple.

Cependant, quand il bifurqua dans une sombre rue, il chassa ses pensées. Non, vivre avec le Maître n'était pas plus simple. Cette relation était abusive et n'avait pas lieu d'être. Aucun humain ne méritait d'être réduit à l'état d'objet.

Le jeune homme courut encore et s'arrêta dans le parc pour enfant où il s'assit sur un banc. Là, il pleura de tout son saoul. Jaime avait pointé des choses qu'il ignorait. Personne ne lui avait dit que par sa faute ses parents avaient failli divorcés. Personne ne lui avait parlé des larmes de sa mère. Harry avait fait souffrir son entourage et il s'en voulait. S'il n'avait pas disparu, rien de ceci aurait eu lieu, Jaime et Evy auraient eu une enfance normale et lui ne vivrait pas à vingt-quatre ans au crochet de ses parents.

Il était seul dans le parc et Harry profita de cette solitude pour remettre en ordre ses pensées. Une brise légère, tel un souffle vint lui hérisser les poils de la nuque. Il ferma les yeux, il avait l'impression de sentir le souffle du Maître sur lui. Harry se redressa et regarda autour de lui. Il était seul, mais il avait le sentiment d'être épié. Un frisson parcourut tout son être et il se décida à retourner sur ses pas. Il ne regarda pas autour de lui de peur de rencontrer le regard du Maître. Un bruit se fit entendre dans une rue adjacente, Harry se mit donc à courir aussi vite qu'il le pouvait.

_**Flash Back**_

Il était pied nu et courait à toute vitesse dans le parc du manoir. Il était parvenu à frapper le Maître avec un vase et il avait pris la fuite. Harry était là depuis un mois et même s'il avait cédé de nombreuses fois, il retrouvait par moment une certaine force qui lui permettait de dire non. Auparavant, il avait déplu au Maître et celui-ci pour le punir l'avait enfermé une semaine dans la boîte. Harry avait attendu et avait cru devenir fou plus d'une fois. Puis, en sortant, il s'était montré docile. Il avait fait croire au Maître qu'il céderait à tout. L'homme avait rabaissé sa garde et Harry en avait profité pour le frapper et fuir. Le jeune homme y croyait. Il pensait avoir une chance. En quittant le manoir, il avait couru droit devant lui, ne prenant pas garde aux pierres qui écorchaient ses pieds. Il voulait rentrer chez lui, revoir ses parents, retrouver Drago.

Il commençait à voir les grilles. Harry redoubla sa course et atteint les barreaux qu'il chercha immédiatement à grimper. Il était arrivé à la moitié quand le Maître arriva de nulle part et le jeta au sol avec force. Le choc sonna Harry qui ne parvint pas à se relever. Le Maître se positionna au-dessus de lui. Il le contempla de toute sa hauteur avant de s'agenouilla et de mettre ses jambes de part et d'autre de sa victime.

\- Tu pensais faire quoi Harry. Tu voulais fuir. Me quitter. Après tout ce que je fais pour toi. La fureur dans le regard du Maître était insoutenable et Harry préféra fuir les yeux sombres de l'homme. Il pleurait et essayait de se débattre. Le jeune homme était honteux de ne pas avoir réussi à partir de cet Enfer.

\- Ne fuis pas mon regard ! L'homme ordonna et attrapa le menton du petit brun pour le forcer à le regarder. Tu es à moi Harry. Rien qu'à moi et si tu tentes à nouveau de partir je tuerai toute ta famille, tout en commençant par ton frère et ta sœur. Maintenant dis-le que tu m'appartiens.

Harry secoua la tête. Il voulait défier, il ne voulait pas se soumettre à nouveau. L'homme le frappa violemment au visage et le secoua, hurlant encore et toujours qu'il lui appartenait.

\- Tu es à moi Harry. A MOI !

Le Maître écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il les mordit, récoltant le sang qui s'en écoulait. Harry continuait de se débattre, il mordait également, rendant la sienne bestiale. Comme il ne se soumettait pas, le Maître continua à l'embrasser étalant le sang autour de leurs bouches. Il se coucha alors sur Harry et d'une main il retira le pantalon du plus jeune et ensuite le sien. Harry savait ce qui allait se passer. Il redoubla ses efforts pour se sortir de cette situation. Le Maître était trop fort et Harry ne put que hurler quand il sentit le sexe dur s'enfoncer en lui. Durant quelques instants il continua de se débattre, mais face à la douleur il abandonna. Il pleura, supplia, mais le Maître continua, faisant durer le plaisir. L'homme gémissait et répétait inlassablement qu'il lui appartenait. Harry se déconnecta alors de la situation, il serra dans ses mains l'herbe humide, il ferma les yeux et laissa la douce brise le bercer. Il n'était plus dans ce corps en souffrance, il était ailleurs. Une gifle le sortit de sa rêverie.

\- Dis que tu m'appartiens ! Répéta à nouveau le Maître en s'enfonçant en lui plus profondément. Il masturbait le sexe de sa victime. Harry pouvait sentir ce traître se durcir face à la sensation. Le Maître le forçait à ressentir. Il le forçait à jouir. Il ressentait toute la puissance du Maître en ce moment même. Ce regard sombre, sa bouche écorchée, couverte de sang, il ressemblait au Diable. Le Maître jouit, tout comme Harry et il prononça alors les mots qui le condamnaient à jamais.

\- Je vous appartiens Maître.

_**Fin du Flash Back.**_

Harry arriva essoufflé devant chez lui. Cette fois-ci, le Maître ne l'avait pas attrapé. Il demeurait libre. Il ne serait pas de nouveau enfermé. Il s'arrêta face à la maison et vit que toutes les lumières étaient allumées. Il n'aurait pas dû partir, ses parents devaient être morts d'inquiétude. Il allait traverser la rue, quand une main se posa sur son épaule et qu'une voix qu'il reconnaîtrait entre toutes se fit entendre.

\- Harry !

\- Drago ?

* * *

_**A suivre...**_


	6. Chapitre 5 - L'amant

**Avant propos : **Bonsoir chers lecteurs, je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review où mis dans leurs favoris. Voilà un nouveau chapitre, qui j'espère vous plaira beaucoup.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

**Esclave pour toujours**

**Chapitre V – L'amant retrouvé **

C'était comme s'ils étaient revenus des années en arrière, au temps de leur insouciance, avant que la tragédie ait lieu. Ils avaient changé. Ils n'étaient plus des adolescents et pourtant, la douceur dans leurs regards demeurait la même. Harry était troublé par cette vision, mais dans un même temps son cœur faisait des bonds dans sa poitrine. Après avoir appris le mariage de Drago, il ne s'était pas attendu à le retrouver, il comptait le laisser tranquille avec son épouse, sans venir perturber son quotidien et pourtant, c'était son ancien amant qui était venu à lui. Des larmes perlèrent dans son regard et écoutant uniquement son cœur, il se précipita vers le blond qui l'accueillit dans ses bras. Harry profita de ce contact, respira cette odeur qui ne l'avait pas quitté durant ces sept années. Il acceptait les bras protecteurs du jeune homme qui restait toujours plus grand que lui.

\- Harry si tu savais à quel… Murmura bouleversé Drago avant de se faire couper par Harry.

\- Ne dis rien, je tant pris ne dis rien pour le moment.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent trop rapidement à leur goût, mais ce ne fut pas le temps qui perturba leur étreinte, mais la voix de James Potter, paniqué et essoufflé qui venait de faire tout le tour du quartier à la recherche de son fils.

\- Harry oh mon Dieu te voilà. S'arrêta le père de famille essoufflé. Le brun et le blond stoppèrent aussitôt leur étreinte, comme deux adolescents prit en faute et ce fut à ce moment-là que James remarqua la présence de l'ancien petit-ami de son fils.

\- Drago ? Je ne suis pas certain que ça soit une bonne idée d'être venu ici. Fit remarque le père de famille d'un regard froid.

\- C'est bon papa. Drago est venu pour me parler. Réprimanda Harry avant de se tourner vers le blond. C'est bien ça Drago ?

\- Euhh oui… Répondit le jeune homme tout en posant ses yeux sur ceux magnifiques de Harry.

\- Ok, je vous laisse. James retourna vers la maison, non sans jeter un dernier regard froid envers Drago.

Une fois seuls, le silence s'installa entre les deux anciens amants. Drago conduisit alors Harry jusqu'à un banc se situant non loin de là et tous les deux prirent place, se jetant par moment des regards furtifs. Drago brisa le silence, questionnant Harry sur son état de santé.

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Je fais avec. Répondit Harry qui avait l'habitude de ce genre de questions.

\- Je sais, c'est stupide de te demander ça alors que j'ai tellement de choses à te dire. Le ton du blond était toujours ému

\- Ce n'est rien, j'ai l'habitude. Son ton était empreint de lassitude, mais il n'en voulait pas à Drago, il était même content de le revoir, de pouvoir enfin lui parler et lui dire tout ce qu'il avait à dire.

\- Tu m'as manqué Harry. Le blond veillait à s'exprimer tout en gardant une certaine distance avec son ancien amant. Le simple fait de l'avoir accueilli dans ses bras l'avait ramené sept longues années en arrière, en un temps où il se sentait serein et lui-même.

\- Ron et Hermione m'ont tout dit, je suis au courant pour ton mariage. Harry avait le regard baissé, il ne voulait pas croiser celui de Drago en évoquant le sujet douloureux de son mariage. Même s'il comprenait les choix du blond, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir un goût d'amertume dans la bouche. Il sentait qu'il avait perdu beaucoup trop en disparaissant durant sept ans.

\- Je… Je suis désolé Harry… Le ton de Drago était hésitant, il était complètement perdu, même s'il se doutait qu'une personne a dû tout expliquer à Harry, il voulait s'excuser pour cela.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Drago, Je n'étais pas là.

\- Si, je suis désolé pour t'avoir cru mort. J'aurai dû attendre et ne pas abandonner les recherches. Je voulais tellement te retrouver.

Des larmes commencèrent à couler le long des joues du blond.

\- J'étais seul, je me suis plongé dans mes études, tout en espérant pouvoir te retrouver un jour. Ce sont mes parents qui m'ont présenté Astoria. Elle est douce, gentille, elle m'a aidé à sourire de nouveau. Tout le monde voulait que je lui demande sa main, alors je l'ai fait. Au fond de moi, j'aurai voulu que ça soit toi qui me rejoignes devant l'autel.

Il détourna le visage. Il se montrait tellement faible face à Harry, mais cela lui faisait du bien de le revoir et d'enfin exprimer ses sentiments.

\- Drago. Tu ne pouvais pas attendre un fantôme pendant tout ce temps. Je pouvais être tout aussi bien mort.

C'était la triste réalité, en effet, il aurait pu être mort. Même si cette constatation était horrible pour lui, il préférait savoir que ses proches ont continué à avancer, plutôt qu'à l'attendre inlassablement.

\- Ariana est enceinte. Je vais être père.

Cette annonce eut l'effet d'un choc pour Harry. Il se leva du banc et se prit la tête entre les mains. Drago père. Un mariage pouvait prendre fin n'importe quand, mais avec un enfant en jeu, c'était impossible. Qu'il était stupide. Il avait été égoïste de penser que Drago aurait pu mettre fin à son union avec Astoria pour lui. Il était trop stupide.

\- Harry parle-moi. Tu vas bien ?

Drago s'était lui aussi levé, il avait sa main sur l'épaule du brun. Harry était bouleversé. Il se retourna.

\- Je suis juste trop con Drago, c'est tout. Pendant toutes ces années, je me suis raccroché à nos souvenirs pour ne pas perdre pied, pour rester ancré dans la réalité. En te voyant là, j'ai cru un infime moment, qu'on aurait pu reprendre comme avant. Je t'aime Drago.

Brisé, Harry commençait à reprendre le chemin de la maison. Drago le stoppa immédiatement et impulsivement, il l'embrassa. Il faisait une erreur, il allait brisé son propre cœur, mais il en avait besoin. Le baiser était doux, il avait besoin de panser son cœur et celui de Harry à travers lui, mais trop rapidement il prit fin.

\- Harry je t'aime. Tu m'entends je t'aime. Mais j'ai Astoria, le bébé, ma famille.

\- Drago. Si je n'avais pas été enlevé, est-ce que tu serais resté avec moi, malgré ta famille.

Harry avait apprécié ce baiser, il était bien loin de ceux fiévreux et possessif du Maître. Cependant, il était trop douloureux, le passé ressurgissait, tout comme ce futur impossible qui se dessinait dans son esprit.

\- Je ne sais pas Harry. Souffla Drago.

\- Je ne veux plus souffrir Drago. Il faut qu'on tourne enfin la page, pour nous, pour ton futur enfant.

Les mots venaient tout seuls, pourtant d'habitude Harry avait du mal à les exprimer, mais cette fois-ci, c'était différent.

\- Mettons un point à notre histoire. Pas ici… Le blond rougit. Il sortit une carte de visite où se trouvait son numéro et il la tendit à Harry. Seulement si tu veux.

\- Je ne sais pas. Harry se détourna et il prit la carte, sans jeter un autre regard sur Drago. Il ne pleurait plus, mais il souffrait.

Quand il ferma la porte de sa chambre sous les regards inquiets de ses parents, ses pensées ne cessaient de se bousculer. Les propos de Jaime, ceux de Drago qui le confortaient dans l'idée que jamais ils n'auraient pu avoir un avenir en commun, en fait, il avait de plus en plus l'impression que le Maître avait raison, lui seul était en mesure de le protéger du monde extérieur.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

\- C'est bien la première fois que vous ne parlez pas pendant l'une de nos séances.

Severus Rogue regardait son patient depuis un quart d'heure et depuis tout ce temps, Harry avait refusé de parler et d'exprimer ses sentiments. D'habitude, le jeune homme était enjoué à l'idée de lui parler, d'exprimer ses sentiments à une personne extérieure à sa famille.

Quand Lily Potter l'avait appelé pour lui demander une séance en urgence, il ne s'était pas attendu à faire face à un mur. La mère de famille lui avait expliqué qu'Harry s'était durement disputé avec son frère, qu'il avait fuis et qu'il avait juste après discuté avec son ancien petit-ami. Severus n'avait pas mis longtemps à comprendre que ce fameux petit-ami devait être Drago, puisque ce dernier était très perturbé ces derniers jours. Il n'avait pas fait de commentaire, il ne voulait pas se mêler de cette histoire. Toutefois, il ne pouvait pas laisser Harry dans un tel état d'abattement. Le garçon avait vécu trop de choses douloureuses la veille et il fallait coûte que coûte qu'il retrouve sa vigueur de ces dernières semaines.

Comme à son habitude, Harry avait retiré ses chaussures et il s'était installé confortablement dans le fauteuil, mais il n'avait pas touché à son chocolat chaud. Inquiet sans pour autant le montrer, il tenta une autre approche.

\- Harry, votre mère m'a parlé de ce qui s'est passé hier. Je me doute que cela a dû vous perturber. Votre dispute avec votre frère, revoir votre ancien petit-ami…

\- Je ne veux pas en parler. Déclara d'une voix froide Harry.

\- Bien, alors vous voudrez peut-être évoquer un sujet que nous n'avons jamais parlé, l'homme qui vous a enlevé. Proposa Severus d'une voix neutre, comme si ce sujet était aussi banal que la pluie et le beau temps. En tout cas, cela fit réagir Harry, qui posa avec stupeur un regard sur le psychiatre.

\- Comment ? Demanda aussitôt le jeune homme.

\- Harry, vous avez vécu sept longues années avec votre ravisseur. Vous avez vécu des choses certainement affreuses et si vous ne voulez pas parler de votre journée de la veille, autant passer vers celui-ci. J'attendais que vous soyez prêt pour l'évoquer et vous me semblez l'être.

\- Je n'ai rien à dire sur LUI. Répliqua Harry qui allait commencer à se renfermer.

\- Comment était-il avec vous ? Insista Severus Rogue.

\- Je… Cela ne vous regarde pas.

\- Harry, je crois que vous avez besoin de vous ouvrir sur le sujet. Vous ne l'avez fait avec personne à ce jour et à ce que je sache, l'homme est toujours en liberté.

\- Je…

Il hésitait encore. Le Docteur Rogue avait été très efficace pour exprimer ses sentiments durant ces dernières semaines. Il ne l'avait pas trahi, mais ce sujet était trop délicat.

\- Harry, est-ce qu'il vous gardait toujours enfermé dans cette boîte ? Demanda de nouveau l'homme aux yeux d'un noir intense, mais dans lequel Harry pouvait voir une extrême douceur.

\- Non, c'était seulement pour me punir.

\- Le reste du temps, vous restiez donc avec lui.

\- Oui… Il appelait ça notre vie de couple. Harry abaissa son visage et commença à boire son chocolat qui n'était plus aussi chaud, mais cela ne le dérangeait pas. Severus vit à travers ce geste que le jeune homme était en train de se détendre et donc qu'il serait plus en mesure de parler. Il profita de cette ouverture pour continuer sur le sujet.

\- Une vie de couple certainement bien différente du modèle que vous avez pu connaître auprès de vos parents.

Harry leva les yeux. Pourquoi l'homme comparait-il sa relation avec le Maître avec celle qu'entretenait ses parents ? Mais oui, il avait raison, c'était totalement différent.

\- Je… je ne sais pas. Il disait qu'il voulait mon bien, il s'occupait de moi.

\- Mais il était possessif je suppose.

\- Oui, il me disait que je lui appartenais et il voulait me garder seulement pour lui.

Severus commençait à dresser petit à petit un profil de l'homme qui avait pu être le ravisseur de Harry. Même si c'était des choses dont il se doutait, il avait l'impression que Harry ne disait pas tout, qu'il y avait quelque chose de beaucoup plus profond et de malsain dans cette raison. D'abord la boîte, puis une vie normale de couple. L'homme avait dû retourner le cerveau du jeune Potter pour lui faire admettre ce mode de vie. Severus imaginait bien un Harry servant son ravisseur, cherchant à faire tout pour lui plaire, pour espérer recevoir un sourire ou un compliment. Le ravisseur avait un comportement pervers et narcissique, mais ce n'était pas encore assez profond pour qualifier ce qu'il était. Un manipulateur certainement, pour faire douter à ce point Harry.

\- Aviez-vous des relations sexuelles avec lui ? Questionna l'homme, il se doutait bien que c'était le cas, sinon pourquoi le bourreau aurait-il enlevé une proie aussi délicate que le jeune brun.

Harry leva les yeux vers l'homme et les baissa de nouveau. Ce champ était beaucoup trop secret pour lui.

\- Harry ? Severus rappela sa présence auprès du jeune homme. Nous évoquerons ce sujet un autre jour. Comment le trouviez-vous physiquement ?

Harry soupira et ferma les yeux quelques instants. Il n'avait aucun mal à se souvenir des traits de l'homme qu'il avait côtoyé durant sept ans. Il était beau et même encore aujourd'hui, alors qu'il était en train de se reconstruire petit à petit, il le trouvait beau.

\- Il est beau. Mais pas comme vous. Vous êtes beau aussi, mais lui, c'est différent. En sa présence, on a juste l'impression d'être une sous-merde tellement il dégage quelque chose de puissant. Il est beau, mais d'une beauté dangereuse, c'est une personne que quand vous croisez, soit elle vous donne envie de fuir, soit elle vous attire comme un aimant et vous vous perdez à jamais.

\- Et vous vous êtes perdus Harry ? Demanda Severus qui fut troublé par les mots du jeune homme.

\- Oui.

Quand Severus termina sa journée de consultation, il demanda à sa secrétaire de retourner chez elle et il s'enferma dans son bureau. L'homme reprit l'enregistrement de sa conversation avec Harry Potter. Le jeune homme en avait beaucoup dit, mais pas assez selon Severus. Quelques pièces du puzzle s'étaient formés, mais aucune ne s'assemblait, ce qui était frustrant. Le petit brun n'avait pas évoqué les évènements de la veille, ce qui le dérangeait bien plus, mais il s'était ouvert sur un sujet plus sensible. Severus ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé entre Harry et Drago et il espérait que cela n'impacterait pas la vie des deux jeunes hommes, surtout Drago qui allait bientôt devenir père. Il soupira en espérant que son filleul ne se soit pas mis dans les ennuis et il s'arrêta pour réentendre la description que Harry avait fait de son ravisseur. Severus tourna les pages du dossier du jeune homme et trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Le portrait-robot que Harry avait donné à la police. Il rembobina et écouta de nouveau les paroles du garçon. Le portrait était d'une grande banalité et ne dégageait en rien la beauté et la puissance manipulatrice du ravisseur de Harry.

Le psychiatre éteignit l'enregistrement et ferma le dossier. Il avait l'étrange certitude que Harry n'avait pas donné le bon portrait à la police.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Harry Potter ne savait pas pourquoi il avait agi ainsi, mais il l'avait fait et il allait devoir en subir les conséquences. Trois jours après avoir retrouvé Drago, il lui avait envoyé un simple SMS : « Mettons un point final au chapitre de notre histoire. » Le blond n'avait pas mis cinq minutes avant de lui répondre et de lui donner rendez-vous trois jours après. Drago devait venir le chercher et désormais, ils se retrouvaient tous les deux dans la même voiture.

James et Lily Potter étaient tous les deux à leur travail, mais Harry avait veillé à les prévenir qu'il comptait prendre l'air avec un ancien ami du lycée. Ses parents avaient simplement souris, trop contents de le voir mettre le nez dehors. Depuis leur dispute, Harry et Jaime tâchaient de ne pas se croiser, et même si l'aîné en souffrait, il préférait éviter une nouvelle confrontation avec son jeune frère.

\- J'étais étonné de voir ton message. Drago coupa le silence qui s'était installé entre eux. Il était nerveux, tout comme Harry.

\- J'étais tout aussi étonné que toi de te l'envoyer, mais je pense que nous en avions besoin. On ne peut pas vivre éternellement dans le passé.

\- Oui tu as raison. Un petit sourire était apparu sur les lèvres de Drago et Harry fit de même avant de se tourner vers la fenêtre pour regarder les immeubles défilés. Il ne savait pas où Drago allait les conduire, mais il lui faisait confiance.

C'était sûrement quelque chose de complètement stupide. Quand il franchit les portes de cet hôtel discret d'un quartier peu connu de Londres, l'idée qu'un adultère allait être commis lui vint tout de suite en tête. Il avait honte de tromper Astoria Malefoy, enceinte de surcroit et qui imaginait sûrement son époux en train de travailler. Pourtant, il savait que c'était la meilleure des choses à faire. Ils devaient se dire au revoir et passer à autre chose, Drago avec son épouse et son enfant et lui… Quand il le saurait.

Quand ils fermèrent la porte de la chambre, ils s'isolèrent du monde. Il ne restait plus qu'eux. Harry ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne savait plus et ce fut Drago qui fit le premier pas et qui l'embrassa délicatement sur les lèvres. Comme la dernière fois, le baiser était doux. Drago embrassait délicatement ses lèvres, profitant au maximum de ce contact. Cette douceur fit trembler Harry et le blond semblait la ressentir puisqu'il s'écarta, tout en le gardant dans ses bras.

\- On peut tout arrêter Harry si tu le souhaites, je ne t'en voudrais pas. Proposa le beau blond qui était soucieux de l'état de son amant.

\- Non continue, tout va bien. Répondit Harry qui était en fait troublé par toute cette douceur et cette bienveillance.

Un à un les vêtements tombèrent sur le parquet de la chambre. Harry et Drago ne cessaient de s'embrasser, rattrapant toutes ces années de perdues, toutes ces années durant lesquelles ils n'avaient pu savourer le goût de l'autre. Tout n'était que tendresse et passion. Une fois nus, ils s'allongèrent sur le lit, Drago surplombant Harry et le couvrant de baiser. Le beau blond s'attaqua d'abord au cou, s'attardant sur la pomme d'Adam qu'il savait particulièrement sensible chez le beau brun. Même après toutes ces années, il avait le sentiment de connaître encore ce corps par cœur, même s'il avait évolué. Lentement il descendit sur le torse imberbe de son ancien amant. Il embrassa les tendres mamelons de Harry qui n'était plus que soupir et gémissement. Il descendit encore, il passa sa langue dans le nombril du garçon et avec une lenteur affolante, il alla contempler le sexe bien dressé de Harry. Il déposa d'abord un baiser sur le gland, il sourit en voyant les gémissements du beau brun redoubler. Drago prit en bouche le sexe tant désira. Il le dévora, le faisant entrer entièrement, frappant le fond de sa gorge. Il le suça tout en faisant des bruits terriblement érotique pour Harry qui ne savait plus où il se trouvait tellement il prenait du plaisir. C'était tout simplement beaucoup trop bon. Jamais il n'avait ressenti autant de plaisir qu'en ce jour. En cet instant rien d'autre n'existait à part Drago et toutes les sensations qu'il lui faisait vivre.

\- Arrête-toi Drago, je ne veux pas jouir aussi vite.

\- Tout ce que tu désires. Répondit le beau blond tout en cueillant à nouveau les lèvres du brun. Il les embrassa ardemment, brûlant d'un désir qu'il voulait assouvir. Drago voulait prendre soin de Harry, il voulait lui faire oublier toutes ces années entre les mains d'un autre homme qui n'avait sûrement eu de cesse de le souille. Il voulait de nouveau faire sien Harry, mais cela pour la dernière fois. Après cet instant passé ensemble, tout serait terminé, lui reprendrait son costume de bon mari et de futur père de famille et Harry continuerait sa reconstruction.

Perdu dans ses sensations, Harry ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'à Drago. Lui aussi avait conscience que cela serait la dernière fois qu'il se retrouverait et il voulait profiter de chaque instant. Tout n'était que plaisir. Le jeune homme cherchait à tout oublié, ainsi il se perdit dans la volupté quand il commença à sentir les doigts de Drago le pénétrer, alors qu'il frottait son sexe contre le sien. Le brun voulait plus, il voulait retrouver ces sensations.

\- Viens Drago. Murmura le jeune homme aux joues rouges de plaisir.

Alors le blond obéit, il veilla quand même à mettre un préservatif et à bien lubrifier l'entrée de Harry et il le pénétra lentement. Cela sonnait comme des retrouvailles pour Drago. Tout était bien différent du sexe chaud et humide de Astoria. Il sentait que c'était ici sa place, mais c'était la dernière fois qu'il pourrait la retrouver. Il fit des mouvements lents et doux, profitant de chaque pénétration. Harry de son côté se soumettait à cette lente torture. Il était heureux, ce n'était pas seulement de la baise, c'était de l'amour. Il se sentait aimé et cela lui faisait beaucoup de bien.

Ils ne pouvaient dire combien de temps cela dura. Lents furent les mouvements au début, mais après de longues minutes, ils réclamèrent plus. Drago accéléra ses gestes, pénétrant de plus en plus fort Harry, frappant cette zone si sensible qui les perdait tous les deux dans des vagues de plaisir. Ils se noyaient de ce moment, mais malheureusement, bien trop vite à leur goût ils arrivèrent à la jouissance. Drago tomba lourdement sur Harry et serra un peu plus son corps contre le sien. Il ne voulait pas que ça se termine, tout comme le beau brun. Ils continuèrent à faire l'amour sur ce lit plusieurs fois, s'abreuvant l'un de l'autre, concluant à jamais leur histoire d'amour. Une dernière fois ils prirent possession du corps de l'autre dans le bain, puis ce fut le point final.

Assis tous les deux sur le lit, vêtus de leurs vêtements du jour, ils se serraient la main, ils ne voulaient pas quitter cette chambre, mais les heures s'égrenaient bien trop vite à leur goût.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de quitter cette chambre. Murmura Drago ému.

\- Moi non plus. Ajouta dépité Harry.

\- Tu sais, j'ai réfléchis à ce que tu m'as dit. Je pense que pour toi, je me serais battu. Il serrait un peu plus la main de son ancien amant et Harry alla immédiatement se blottir contre lui.

\- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

\- Nous devions tous les deux le savoir. Maintenant on va devoir se séparer, mais je n'ai aps envie. Même si je ne peux plus t'avoir pour compagnon, je veux que nous soyons amis. C'est purement égoïste de te demander ça et tu peux refuser, mais je veux que l'on puisse compter l'un sur l'autre.

Harry se redressa. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre à la proposition de Drago. Il l'aimait et son cœur se brisait de savoir qu'ils ne pourraient plus jamais s'embrasser et faire l'amour. Pourtant, même si cela lui faisait du mal, lui non plus ne voulait pas renoncer au blond. Il pressa un peu plus sa main contre la sienne.

\- Soyons amis alors, si cela me permet de te garder dans ma vie. Il sourit. Cela serait difficile, mais cela serait encore plus dur de ne plus jamais revoir Drago.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Quand il rentra chez lui, ses parents étaient déjà présents, tout comme son frère et sa sœur. Harry fit un simple signe de tête à Jaime et déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa sœur. Il embrassa son père et sa mère et monta dans sa chambre. Pour le moment, il avait besoin de calme, donc d'être seul. Il s'enfonça dans son lit, mit ses écouteurs et lança un air de Beethoven, Moonlight Sonata. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par la musique. Il repensa à cette journée auprès de Drago et tout cet amour que le beau blond lui avait transmis. C'était un bel au revoir et même si cela lui brisé le cœur, Harry était heureux de l'avoir fait. Maintenant, il pouvait passer à autre chose et oublier son ancien petit-ami. En plus, il serait toujours en contact. Même si rester ami serait particulièrement difficile, cela lui convenait.

Il était perdu dans ses pensées quand sa mère franchi le pas de sa chambre. Harry se redressa et retira les écouteurs de ses oreilles. Lily s'installa sur son lit à ses côtés et le serra contre elle.

\- Tu te souviens quand je venais te lire des histoires. Nous étions à peu près comme ça, même si tu étais beaucoup plus petit à l'époque. Souriait la jolie rousse. Bien sûr, trop rapidement, c'est toi qui a fini par me lire tes propres histoires. Tu avais un don pour l'écriture mon chéri, tu devrais peut-être essayer de nouveau.

\- Je ne sais pas maman. Ma vie est un gros bordel en ce moment.

\- Les vrais auteurs ne sont-ils pas les personnes les plus torturées ? Elle sourit de nouveau, ne se laissant pas abattre par son fils. Elle voulait lui redonner le goût à la vie, même si celle-ci était bien difficile à affronter.

\- Tu as raison.

\- Les mères ont toujours raison. Je crois que je te l'ai souvent dit.

\- C'est vrai. Il se mit à rire et serra sa mère contre lui. C'est Drago que j'ai vu aujourd'hui. Je ne voulais pas le dire, mais je pense que c'est important.

\- Oh… Répondit simplement Lily qui était surprise par la nouvelle. Elle avait appris que Drago allait devenir père de famille, elle ne se serait pas doutée qu'il viendrait revoir Harry.

\- Enfin, ce n'est plus important. On est ami maintenant.

\- Et cela te va ? Demanda la mère de famille toujours sous le coup de la surprise.

\- Oui, il faut bien que j'aille de l'avant, je ne peux pas rester dans le passé. Soupira le jeune homme tout en levant les yeux vers les photos qui parsemés son mur. Drago était sur certaine.

\- Je suis heureuse de te l'entendre dire. Nous allons manger dans une demi-heure. Elle déposa un baiser sur le front de son ainé, elle se redressa et quitta la chambre, non sans jeter un dernier sourire vers Harry.

Le jeune homme se redressa également et se rendit jusqu'au mur de ses photos. Une à une, il les enleva. D'abord celles de son ancienne vie de lycéen, puis celles où se trouvaient Drago. Il sourit parfois en se remémorant les souvenirs que lui rappelaient certaines. Le jeune homme n'en garda aucune. Il les mit toutes dans sa corbeille. Elles étaient l'œuvre de son passé, elles représentaient toutes une histoire, mais le personnage principal de cette histoire était mort.

Les murs paraissaient bien vides maintenant qu'il avait tout retiré, mais Harry se sentait mieux. Maintenant, il allait pouvoir écrire un nouveau chapitre à son histoire.

Son téléphone portable sonna. Harry regarda l'écran de son Smartphone, le numéro était inconnu. Le doute l'étreignit, mais rompu par la curiosité, il décrocha.

\- Allo. Sa voix était hésitante, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qui allait arriver.

\- Harry, comme cela fait du bien d'entendre de nouveau ta voix.

Cette voix suave, chaude et à la fois impérieuse, Harry l'aurait reconnu n'importe où. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants, son esprit était partagé entre la joie d'entendre à nouveau cette voix et la terreur.

\- Maître ?

\- Ohh oui mon bel Harry. Tu ne m'as donc pas oublié ?

* * *

_**À suivre...**_


	7. Chapitre 6 - Le doute

**Avant propos :** Le chapitre a mis plus de temps à sortir, mais le contexte actuel n'est guère propice à l'écriture. J'espère tout de même que le chapitre 6 vous plaira et je vous souhaite un bon courage dans cette période plus qu'incertaine.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Esclave pour toujours**

**Chapitre VI – Le doute **

La réalité n'existait plus, il n'y avait plus que cette voix au téléphone. La voix du Maître. Il ne l'avait pas entendu depuis de nombreuses semaines et voilà que l'entendre à nouveau lui faisait l'effet d'un électrochoc. Toutes ces semaines chez ses parents étaient qu'une douce utopie. La réalité était là, au bout du fil.

\- Tu ne dis rien Harry ? Demanda le Maître sur un ton doucereux. Tu sais, j'étais vraiment très mécontent quand tu es parti, j'ai même été contraint de brûler notre maison. Puis j'allais prendre la fuite, quand j'ai vu le portrait que tu as fait de moi à la police et là j'ai compris. Tu as seulement eu un moment d'égarement. Ne t'inquiète pas Harry. Tout est pardonné.

Harry n'avait qu'à fermer les yeux pour imaginer le Maître à ses côtés, lui chuchotant à ses oreilles ces mots. Il frissonna. Il ressentait un mélange de peur et de joie, comme perdu entre deux mondes. Loin du Maître, il avait su revenir à une vie normale auprès de ses parents, mais dès qu'il avait entendu sa voix, tout c'était ébranlé.

\- Harry j'espère que tu es désolé pour tous les tracas que tu m'as causés.

Le Maître avait repris la conversation, sortant Harry de sa torpeur.

\- Je m'excuse Maître. Ces mots, Harry les avait prononcés tellement de fois, ils étaient un automatisme. Si le Maître avait été là, il l'aurait certainement puni d'une manière ou d'une autre, mais il était absent. Enfin pas totalement, il pouvait être n'importe où et dans son esprit, il reprenait à chaque mot un peu plus de place.

\- C'est bien mon Harry. Je te pardonne.

Harry pouvait imaginer le sourire qui avait fleurit sur le beau visage de l'homme.

\- Harry es-tu heureux sans moi ?

Le plus jeune garda le silence. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre, surtout qu'il se doutait que le Maître connaissait déjà la réponse. Il savait tout. Il devait sûrement l'observer de loin.

\- Non, je n'en doute pas. Ils doivent tous te prendre pour un faible. Il te surprotège. Ils doivent aussi te détester comme à l'image de ton frère. Puis, il y a aussi ton Drago qui n'a pas hésité à t'abandonner. Il ne t'a pas attendu et a préféré en épouser une autre. Tu es seul n'est-ce pas ? Moi je t'attendrais Harry, tu le sais bien. J'attendrais que tu me reviennes.

Et il raccrocha.

Harry était complètement bouleversé qu'il se laissa tomber au sol. Il pleura, serrant le téléphone contre son oreille. Espérant que le Maître appelle de nouveau. Il lui pardonnait. Il l'attendait. Qui ferait ça pour lui ? Pas Drago. Certainement pas son frère. Tout le monde avait été heureux de le revoir, mais au fond, il était seul. Le Maître avait raison. Il n'avait pas d'espérance. Peut-être devrait-il tout simplement partir ?

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Durant toute sa carrière, Severus Rogue n'avait jamais dépassé les limites de la déontologie. Il avait préservé les secrets de ses patients, s'était comporté avec discrétion et il n'avait jamais entretenu de relations avec eux. Severus Rogue était le meilleur psychiatre de sa profession et ils étaient nombreux à le recommander. Cependant, en ce jour, Severus allait remettre en cause tous ses principes. Après des jours à réfléchir à la déontologie et à son honneur, il avait fini par ranger ses valeurs au placard. Le psychiatre avait pris son manteau noir et il avait marché longuement dans les rues de Londres, réfléchissant à la conduite qu'il allait devoir tenir pour préserver la vie de l'un de ses patients. Le trahir serait la pire des choses, mais Severus n'avait plus le choix. Une trahison pour une vie, cela n'était pas un sujet qui devrait nécessiter une longue réflexion.

Severus franchit les portes du poste de police avec hésitation, c'était la dernière étape, après il ne pourrait plus faire machine arrière. Il inspira, expira, puis se rendit jusqu'à l'accueil, s'annonçant et déclarant l'objet de sa visite. On le fit attendre dans la salle d'attente où se mêlait mère de famille avec leur progéniture, vieillards perdus, prostituées et tout un panel de la population. Gêné, l'homme en noir évita de croiser les regards de ceux qui le regardaient curieusement. Quand la secrétaire l'appela, il se leva aussitôt et se dirigea vers le lieu qu'on lui avait indiqué. Le poste de police était très animé, mais Severus ne prêta guère attention à ce qui l'entourait, au bout du couloir, un brun à lunette l'attendait, les bras croisés et l'air vraiment contrarié.

Sans prononcer un mot, James Potter le fit entrer dans son bureau et il referma la porte derrière eux.

\- Rogue, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es venu, mais je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. Commença Potter. Même après toutes ces années, l'animosité entre les deux hommes ne s'était jamais apaisée. Quand Lily lui avait annoncé qu'elle avait choisi Rogue pour suivre Harry, James avait d'abord refusé, mais face à l'insistance de son épouse et des compétences de l'homme, il avait été contraint de capituler. Au fil des semaines, James avait fini par admettre que Rogue était bon dans son domaine, Harry avançait, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il lui ferait confiance.

\- Je ne compte pas faire perdre ton temps Potter, je viens seulement pour Harry. Je peux ? Demanda-t-il en désignant le bureau.

James hocha la tête et ils allèrent s'installer au bureau. Rogue sortit de sa sacoche un dossier, celui du plus jeune des Potter et son magnétophone.

\- Je pense que Harry ne nous a pas dit toute la vérité, notamment pour le portrait-robot.

\- Serais-tu en train de dire que mon fils est un menteur ? Demanda furieusement le père de famille.

\- N'interprète pas ce que je n'ai pas dit ! La voix de Rogue claqua dans la pièce. Harry a seulement omis de nous dire certaines choses et je pense qu'il en a camouflé d'autres. Si je viens te voir, c'est parce que je pense en danger. Tiens, tu devrais écouter ceci, tout en regardant cela.

Rogue mit en évidence le portrait-robot qui a été fait avec l'aide de Harry et il mit en route son enregistrement dans lequel Harry décrivait son ravisseur. Au tout début, Potter traita avec désinvolture l'enregistrement de Rogue, mais au fur et à mesure qu'il entendait les paroles de son fils, il comprenait qu'il y avait un problème. Son regard se posa sur Rogue dont le visage ne laissait rien transparaître, lui était étonné, choqué. Il comprenait qu'en effet Harry n'avait pas donné le bon portrait, mais dans quel but.

\- Comment ? Demanda James tout en éteignant l'enregistrement.

\- Il me manque encore beaucoup d'éléments, mais j'en suis venu à la conclusion que Harry était toujours sous l'emprise de cet homme. Même s'il ne montre rien, qu'il cherche à aller de l'avant, inconsciemment il est toujours resté dans cette maison.

\- C'est absurde. Pourquoi protégerait-il cet homme ?

\- Ce n'est qu'une supposition, mais je pense que Harry n'a pas toujours été maltraité par cet homme. Au début oui et après Harry a fini par céder et là son bourreau l'a manipulé. Je pense même qu'il vivait avec lui, répondant à toutes ses volontés. Notre homme doit être un très bon manipulateur qui peut faire basculer n'importe qui pour qu'il aille dans son sens…

James était abasourdi, il écoutait attentivement les paroles de Rogue et même s'il aurait préféré ne pas croire le psychiatre il le croyait.

\- Il va essayer de récupérer Harry, c'est ça ?

\- Je le crains. Faire diffuser un faux portrait est comme un message. Harry a montré qu'il protégerait son ravisseur et je doute que celui-ci renonce à sa victime. Il l'a préparé pendant sept ans et si Harry n'avait pas eu cette prise de conscience, jamais il aurait fui. Par contre, s'il le récupère, je doute que nous revoyons Harry.

\- Pour le récupérer il faudrait qu'il entre en contact avec Harry. Disait James pour lui-même.

\- Il le fera Potter. Il utilisera tous les moyens pour le retrouver.

James savait qu'il devrait en parler à ses collègues, mais il se devait de protéger Harry. Cela allait à l'encontre de tous ses principes, mais il ne pouvait pas confronter Harry à ses omissions, le jeune homme n'était pas prêt et le pire, c'était qu'on pourrait le considérer comme complice de son ravisseur. Il ne dirait rien, en tout cas pour le moment. Il surveillerait Harry, il mettrait un traceur sur son téléphone pour savoir où il se trouvait à chaque instant.

\- Tu n'en parleras à personne d'autre Rogue. Si je veux attraper le malade qui a enlevé mon fils, je dois lui faire croire que le chemin est libre.

\- Et tu comptes faire quoi ?

\- Attendre qu'il vienne, qu'il fasse une erreur et protéger Harry de lui-même. James était déterminé à agir seul pour le moment. Protéger sa famille était un impératif. Lily était heureuse d'avoir retrouvé son fils, James ne voulait pas lui faire de nouveau peur en lui annonçant que son fils risquait de disparaître de nouveau. Il devait se taire et attendre.

\- Je te tiendrais informé si je découvre auprès de Harry un élément important.

Même si cela ne lui plaisait pas, Severus savait que c'était pour le bien de son patient. S'il pouvait continuer à l'interroger sur son ravisseur, il pourrait peut-être obtenir de lui des éléments importants. En tout cas, Severus l'espérait, pour qu'enfin ils puissent mettre en prison la personne qui avait enlevé le jeune homme.

James hocha la tête. Même s'il n'aimait pas Rogue, une collaboration venait de s'instaurer entre eux et le policier espérait bien que celle-ci soit prolifique.

0o0o0o0o0o0

En rentrant chez lui, James Potter était bouleversé par la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Severus Rogue, mais il n'en parla à personne. Lily était là en train de faire la cuisine. Jaime et Evy se trouvaient dans leurs chambres en train de faire leurs devoirs et Harry était seul dans le jardin, assis sur la vieille balançoire que le père de famille avait construit avec son fils ainé. En observant son fils à travers la baie vitrée, James Potter se disait que Rogue avait raison. Harry cachait des choses. Maintenant qu'on lui avait retiré ses œillères il voyait la terrible réalité.

\- Qui a-t-il James ? Tu as eu des soucis au travail ? Demanda Lily tout en voyant que son mari portait sa tête des mauvais jours.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Lily. Je me demandais si Harry allait bien. Répondit l'homme tout en se détestant de mentir à sa femme.

\- Je ne sais pas James, nous avons parlé hier soir de Drago, je pensais qu'il allait bien, mais aujourd'hui je ne suis pas parvenue à lui tirer un mot. Il est distrait et dans ses pensées.

\- Hum. Je vais appeler Sirius pour savoir si demain il peut lui donner une leçon de conduite, cela lui changera peut-être les idées.

\- C'est une excellente idée et si ça peut lui éviter de broyer du noir toute la journée cela lui fera beaucoup de bien.

James hocha la tête et tourna de nouveau son regard vers le jardin. Il n'allait pas dire à Lily qu'il préviendrait Sirius de faire attention autour d'eux durant cette sortie. James savait qu'il pouvait tout dire à son meilleur ami et que celui-ci jouerait le jeu. C'était mal de penser ainsi, mais si faire sortir Harry lui permettait de faire sortir son ravisseur, il le ferait. Son fils ne serait nullement en danger si Sirius était vigilant.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Sur les coups de onze heures Sirius vint chercher Harry et il l'emmena en rase campagne pour que le jeune homme puisse conduire pour la première fois. Se faire la main sur une Audi A6 n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de mieux, mais Sirius savait que cela ferait plaisir à son filleul de se mettre au volant d'un véhicule de luxe. Venant d'une famille de riches aristocrates dont il était l'unique héritier, Sirius Black ne se refusait rien. Il profitait de l'argent de ses parents, sans trop le gaspiller et il investissait dans de petites entreprises, leur permettant de fructifier. Sirius vivait dans un superbe manoir londonien qu'il a remis à neuf à la mort de ses parents. Harry se souvenait encore de la première fois où il avait pénétré dans cet endroit, tout était sombre, il y avait des trophées d'animaux empaillés partout dans les pièces. Selon Sirius, la passion de sa mère était la taxidermie et si elle avait pu elle l'aurait fait empailler enfant, pour qu'il soit enfin un petit garçon calme, qui portait les valeurs de la famille Black. Sirius n'avait jamais aimé ses parents qui avaient l'esprit trop étroit et qui vivaient encore aux temps où l'aristocratie anglaise dominait le pays et les Hommes. Rencontrer James Potter changea à jamais la vie de Sirius. Pour une fois il fut accueilli dans une famille normale et aimante. A seize ans, après une énième dispute avec ses parents, il a pris la porte et il est resté avec les parents de James. Sirius avait également un jeune frère dont il ne parlait jamais. Harry avait entendu dire que Regulus Black s'était suicidé à l'âge de dix-huit ans quand ses parents voulurent lui faire épouser une jeune femme de bonne famille. Harry se doutait que son parrain devait ressentir beaucoup de chagrin vis-à-vis de son frère, ainsi, il n'évoquait jamais le sujet.

Malgré les difficultés et un passé pour le moins compliqué, Sirius restait un homme joyeux, sérieux dans son travail, mais pas du tout en amour. Il collectionnait les femmes et tout le monde se demandait quand est-ce qu'il allait enfin rencontrer la perle rare.

\- Alors Sirius, quelle est ta conquête du moment ? Demanda Harry tout en regardant le paysage autour de lui.

\- Tu es bien curieux !

Sirius se mit à rire, mais il répondit quand même à son unique filleul.

\- On a remis le couvert avec Marlène, mais surtout ne le dit pas à ton père il me tuerait et Lily aussi au passage. Quoique je crains plus Lily que James. Donc ne dit rien à personne.

\- T'inquiète ton secret est bien gardé. Mais ça fait combien de fois, six fois que vous vous remettez ensemble ?

\- Huit ! Elle vient de divorcer de son mari. Ce crétin a été voir ailleurs et tu connais Marlène, elle ne laisse rien passer.

\- Sauf avec toi. Ajouta Harry sur un ton amusé.

\- A croire que je suis tellement beau qu'elle en redemande.

\- Ou c'est toi qui en redemande. Le ton de Harry se faisait de plus en plus malicieux.

\- Ou c'est moi en effet. Mais je ne peux pas lui résister.

\- Vous devriez vous mettre définitivement ensemble. Vous formez un beau couple si ce n'est vos deux sales caractères.

\- Hey, je ne te permets pas de critiquer mon caractère.

Sirius souriait et riait. Cela lui faisait du bien de retrouver son filleul et d'avoir une conversation comme avant. Même s'il était gay, cela ne dérangeait jamais Harry de parler des conquêtes de Sirius. D'ailleurs, le plus âgé se demandait si ce n'était pas de sa faute si Harry avait changé de bord. Peut-être avait-il été dégoûté des baisers mouillés de Carmen qui n'avait jamais hésité à embrasser Sirius en public ou pourquoi pas Isabella, militante vegan, qui avait cherché à convertir tout le monde dans son entourage à son mode de vie. En tout cas, malgré cette différence, Sirius n'était jamais dégouté à l'idée de parler d'hommes avec son filleul et il avait toujours encouragé ce type de conversation. N'était-ce pas lui, qui lui avait offert son premier roman érotique gay quand Harry avait commencé à fréquenter le jeune Malefoy. Même si Harry était devenu rouge comme une pivoine en découvrant l'ouvrage, Sirius savait que cela avait aidé le plus jeune à se préparer à la chose.

A voir Harry aussi souriant et joyeux, Sirius avait du mal à croire que le jeune homme mentait à propos de son ravisseur. Quand il avait reçu l'appel de James, Sirius avait été choqué d'apprendre ce que son meilleur ami avait à lui dire, mais il lui avait fait promettre de garder le secret et de surveiller Harry durant cette sortie. Discrètement, alors qu'il conduisait, il jetait par moment quelques coups d'œil au rétroviseur, mais personne ne les suivait. Ne voulant pas être paranoïaque, Sirius préféra se dire que personne n'oserait enlever Harry alors qu'il était là à ses côtés. Il faudrait être fou pour oser cela.

Sirius connaissait beaucoup de monde et quand il demanda à l'un de ses amis qui possédait une piste s'il pouvait y conduire son filleul, on ne lui refusa pas.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry mit ses mains sur le volant d'une voiture. Quelle étrange sensation que d'avoir pour une fois la maîtrise de quelque chose d'autre que soit. Patiemment, le jeune homme écouta son parrain lui décrire les différents éléments de sa voiture. Puis, ils écoutèrent le ronronement du véhicule au démarrage et enfin, après quelques manœuvres laborieuses, Harry se mit en route. La sensation était grisante. C'était un doux sentiment de bien-être. Il ne pouvait fermer les yeux, mais il se laissait porter par la voiture et la voix de son parrain qu'il écoutait à peine. Un sourire béa sur les lèvres il profita de cet instant. Le jeune homme se souvint alors de toutes les fois où il était monté avec le Maître, celui-ci avait aussi de belles voitures aux bruits similaires. Il sourit de nouveau et accéléra un peu quand son parrain le lui proposa. Il aimait conduire et le faire sur cette piste l'encourageait à sauter le pas et à passer son permis de conduire.

\- Alors c'est le pied n'est-ce pas ? Sourit Sirius tout en voyant la joie de son filleul.

\- Tu l'as dit ! Reste plus qu'à convaincre mes parents pour passer mon permis.

\- Ca ne t'inquiète pas, je m'en occupe, James et Lily ne peuvent absolument rien me refuser.

La journée continua ainsi. Après ce tour de piste, Sirius conduisit Harry en ville où ils allèrent manger dans un fast-food et ensuite ils allèrent faire les magasins. Le plus jeune n'avait jamais été très boutique, mais il appréciait ce moment avec son parrain. Il ne l'aurait stoppé pour rien au monde. Sirius de son côté voulait rattraper toutes ces années perdues et il se fit plaisir en dépensant pas mal d'argent pour son filleul, au grand désarroi de celui-ci.

Après les magasins, ils allèrent boire un verre dans un pub et ils continuèrent à discuter comme si les sept dernières années ne s'étaient pas déroulées. Cela faisait du bien à Harry de ne pas voir de la pitié dans le regard de quelqu'un. Sirius faisait comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si la vie ne lui avait pas imposée des épreuves. Harry se sentait comme tous les jeunes de son âge.

En sortant du pub, le plus jeune s'arrêta devant une librairie assez vieillotte. Au grand malheur de Sirius il l'entraîna dedans. L'endroit sentait le vieux papier et l'atmosphère y était douce et chaleureuse. Harry déambula dans les différents rayons et il se choisit un livre. Sirius de son côté avait repéré une charmante jeune femme qui était sûrement ici pour un achat et il conversait avec elle, comme s'il était un grand lecteur. Harry pouffa de rire en passa devant lui et il se rendit à la caisse où se trouvait un homme d'une soixantaine d'année. Alors qu'il était en train de payer, il remarqua une affichette derrière l'homme.

\- Vous cherchez un vendeur ? Demanda curieusement Harry.

\- Oui jeune homme, cela fait un petit moment déjà.

\- Est-ce que vous prenez les débutants ? Je n'ai jamais fait de vente, mais je suis un grand lecteur, je pourrais très bien conseiller vos clients ?

\- Euh, je ne sais pas mon garçon, vous savez, je suis âgé, je préférerai quand même avoir une personne ayant de l'expérience.

La mine déconfite, Harry était prêt à abandonner, mais il sentit la présence de Sirius derrière lui, ce qui l'encouragea à insister.

\- Vous savez, j'apprends vite et je suis plus que motivé. Votre librairie dégage une certaine atmosphère et en plus vous cherchez quelqu'un depuis un moment pour vous aider. Moi je suis libre et je peux commencer quand vous voulez.

L'homme se mit à rire et il se retourna pour retirer sa petite annonce.

\- Vous ne manquez pas de culot et j'aime ça. Je m'appelle Alfred Bott et tu peux commencer dès demain 8h.

Il tendit sa main à Harry et ce dernier l'attrapa pour la lui serrer.

\- C'est un honneur, Harry Potter. Je serais là demain matin !

Quand ils sortirent dans la rue, Harry avait un sourire rayonnant sur les lèvres. Même si la situation était difficile, il sentait que travailler dans cette librairie lui ferait beaucoup de bien. C'était le début de l'indépendance, gagner son propre argent serait beaucoup plus valorisant pour lui. En cet instant, il ne se souciait plus du Maître, mais plus de ses parents qui ne seraient sûrement pas heureux de le voir tout seul dehors, toute la journée.

\- Tu es en courant que tes parents vont me tuer Harry ?

\- Ouai, mais ils vont devoir comprendre que je n'ai plus dix-sept ans.

Sirius sourit et il passa autour de lui un bras protecteur tout en continuant de marcher. Il comprenait ce besoin d'indépendance de la part du jeune homme, lui aussi avait voulu le vivre et encore, il était beaucoup plus jeune que Harry à cette époque.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

\- Harry ne peut pas travailler, c'est de la folie ! S'écria Lily tout en tapant du poing sur la table.

James Potter était derrière elle. Sirius et Harry se trouvaient de l'autre côté de la table, tout en regardant la mère de famille tempêter. Tant que Lily serait en colère, cela ne servait à rien de discuter. Harry avait jeté un œil discret vers le couloir, il avait pu apercevoir les chevelures rousses de son frère et de sa sœur. Tous les deux devaient être en train d'écouter. Harry ne les dénonça pas. Il faisait la même chose à leur âge quand ses parents se disputaient.

Lily souffla un bon coup et se tourna vers son mari qui lançait des regards furieux envers Sirius. Jamais il n'aurait dû laisser cette journée se dérouler. Il demandait à Sirius de surveiller Harry et voilà qu'il allait se retrouver seul, la journée, à la merci de son ravisseur.

\- Maman. Je suis assez grand pour prendre mes décisions. J'ai vingt-quatre ans…

\- Ce n'est pas un argument valable Harry, tu le sais bien. Disait James tout en coupant la parole à son fils.

\- Quel argument est donc valable. Harry haussa le ton et toisa son père comme jamais il aurait pu penser le faire. Tout le monde bosse à par moi ! Tous ceux de mon âge ont une vie à part moi ! J'aimerais bien pouvoir commencer à la vivre ! J'ai été prisonnier pendant sept ans et voilà que je le suis de nouveau. On m'a empêché de faire mes propres choix et là maintenant, c'est vous qui me reprochez de faire ce que j'ai envie !

Sirius posa sa main sur l'épaule de son filleul en guise de soutien. C'était beaucoup pour Harry. Déjà il lui était difficile de s'opposer à ses parents, mais il devait le faire. Il ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi alors qu'on cherchait à l'empêcher de faire pour une fois ce qu'il voulait.

\- James, Lily, cette librairie semble bien sous tout rapport. Elle est située dans un lieu fréquentait. Harry ne risquera rien et s'il le faut, je l'emmènerai à son travail…

\- Et donc, tu nous fais passer pour les mauvais parents…

\- Lily arrête bordel ! J'aime Harry comme un fils et tu le sais bien, mais le gamin a besoin de vivre sa propre vie. Il sera en sécurité là-bas et ce travail va lui permettre de gagner en indépendance. Tu sais très bien comment j'étais après être parti de chez mes parents. Harry se sent comme ça aujourd'hui et nous devons l'aider à reprendre sa vie en main.

Les mots de son parrain le touchèrent profondément. Il avait un soutien de poids avec Sirius et cela lui faisait vraiment du bien. Il savait que ses parents ne voulaient pas le maintenir prisonnier. Ils voulaient le protéger, mais Harry n'en pouvait plus. Il voulait vivre et ce travail serait le début d'un chapitre plus joyeux qu'il allait pouvoir écrire. Désormais, Lily et James n'avaient plus qu'à capituler. Pour Harry, ce travail serait qu'un début. Bientôt, il pourrait partir.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Le manoir Malefoy était illuminé en cette soirée d'une grande douceur. Les belles voitures étaient soigneusement garées et tous étaient là pour célébrer la naissance prochaine du prochain enfant de la famille. Les Malefoy ne faisaient jamais dans la demi-mesure et la babyshower d'Astoria devait être un exemple pour tous. Deux grandes salles, une pour les femmes qui couvraient de cadeau la future mère et une pour les hommes dans laquelle ils pouvaient boire un excellent whisky et parler économie et politique. Drago passait d'invité en invité. Depuis ses retrouvailles avec Harry, quelque chose s'était passé en lui. Certes il était malheureux de ne pas pouvoir vivre aux côtés de l'homme qu'il aimait, mais désormais, il avait le sentiment qu'une page était en train de se tourner. Astoria et lui allaient avoir un enfant. Harry était en vie. Drago n'avait plus de quoi être malheureux.

Pour cette fête, tout le monde était présent. Sa mère avait veillé à inviter toute la bonne société d'Angleterre et même si Drago trouvait que c'était de trop, rien ne l'était jamais assez pour Narcissa Malefoy.

Le jeune blond aperçut son parrain en compagnie de son père et il alla le saluer, tout en prenant une coupe de champagne.

\- Astoria est resplendissante ce soir, comme toujours bien sûr, mais cette grossesse lui réussit plutôt bien. Sourit Severus tout en regardant son filleul.

\- Oui ma belle-fille fait notre bonheur à tous, même si je dois avouer que Drago tu t'es comporté étrangement ces derniers temps. Le ton de Lucius était quelque peu suspicieux et cette phrase anodine attira aussitôt Severus. Lui-même lors de ces dernières séances avec Harry l'avait senti étrange.

\- Ce n'est rien père, seulement le stress d'un futur père, vous avez dû connaître ça je suppose. Oh je viens d'apercevoir oncle Rodolphus, je ne l'ai pas encore salué.

Aussitôt Drago s'évapora, préférant échapper aux regards de son parrain qui semblait vouloir l'analyser à chaque fois qu'il posait ses yeux sur lui. Le beau blond s'approcha alors de son oncle Rodolphus et du frère de ce dernier. Tous les deux se trouvaient en compagnie d'un homme d'une beauté incroyable et que Drago connaissait très bien.

\- Oncle Rodolphus, Rabastan. C'est une joie de vous revoir ici. Monsieur Jedusor, il y avait bien longtemps que l'on ne vous avait plus vu ici. Il serra la main de l'homme qui lui rendit un grand sourire.

\- Drago Malefoy. Oui en effet, la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus, c'était à votre mariage. J'ai été fort occupé ces derniers temps. Il jeta un regard à l'intention des frères Lestrange et il eut un étrange sourire.

Drago ne s'en formalisa pas, l'homme avait toujours été mystérieux. Tom Jedusor était un homme d'une grande intelligence. Parti de rien, il possédait désormais une immense fortune que tous lui jalousait. Personne ne savait comment il avait pu faire pour être aussi riche, mais toujours est-il qu'il était l'homme qu'il fallait avoir chez lui lors d'une soirée mondaine.

Toutefois, malgré l'importance de l'homme, Drago ne resta guère longtemps auprès de lui. Après un échange de politesse, il se retourna vers d'autres invités.

De son côté, Tom aurait bien voulu étrangler le beau blond. Il savait qu'il avait revu Harry. Il savait que les lèvres de ce maudit Malefoy s'étaient posées sur son Harry. Néanmoins, le beau brun avait appris depuis toujours la maîtrise de soi. Malefoy pouvait lui être utile et Tom sentait que son lien avec Harry pourrait l'aider à le retrouver. Plus tard. Beaucoup plus tard, il se vengerait de tous ceux qui ont posé leurs mains sur son esclave. Pour le moment, il posait une à une les pierres qui devaient constituer le mur qu'il bâtirait autour de son jeune amant.

* * *

_**A suivre...**_


	8. Chapitre 7 - Le Maître

**Avant propos :** Le chapitre 7 a mis plus de temps à arriver, entre mon concours qui a été reporté et qui approche maintenant, la conjoncture actuelle et j'en passe, trouver du temps pour écrire a été compliqué, mais voici enfin la suite et j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire !

Je remercie beaucoup ceux qui m'ont laissé une review, cela fait toujours plaisir d'avoir un retour de son travail.

Passez un bon week-end et à bientôt.

* * *

**Esclave pour toujours **

**Chapitre VII – Le Maître**

_Flash-Back _

_La voiture roulait tranquillement sur les petites routes de la campagne anglaise. L'autoradio était en train de jouer une douce musique classique berçant ses passagers. Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'ils étaient en train de rouler, mais Harry ne s'ennuyait pas, loin de là. Il sortait peu de la maison et chaque sortie était une fête pour lui. Il passait son temps à contempler le paysage, tout en conversant avec son compagnon, quand celui-ci désirait l'entendre. Le jeune homme de vingt-deux ans était heureux. Le Maître lui avait promis une surprise et pour Harry, l'unique fait d'être à l'extérieur de la maison était un précieux cadeau. Ils étaient là, ensemble et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour lui. _

_Après une nouvelle heure de route, la voiture s'arrêta devant une charmante villa côtière. Harry était souriant, le Maître l'avait emmené sur la côte. La villa était grande, isolée du reste du monde, le bonheur parfait. Le Maître sortit de la voiture et il fit le tour, ouvrant la portière à son jeune esclave. _

_\- Nous allons passer ici une semaine. Cela sera nos petites vacances, es-tu heureux Harry ? _

_Le Maître serra le jeune homme contre lui. A les voir là, on pourrait croire à un couple d'amoureux. Avec un sourire aux lèvres, Harry leva les yeux vers son Maître, il se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et il l'embrassa amoureusement. _

_\- Te voilà bien audacieux mon Harry. Ricana le Maître avec une pointe de moquerie dans la voix. _

_\- Je suis désolé Maître, mais je suis tellement heureux de ce cadeau. Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Répondit le jeune homme rougissant. _

_\- Ce n'est pas grave. J'aime quand tu te montres aussi spontanée. Viens, je vais te montrer la villa. _

_Ils marchèrent sur le petit chemin et le Maître sortit ses clés. Il ouvrit la porte et poussa la porte dévoilant une villa d'un blanc immaculé à l'intérieur, décoré dans un style années 1950, mais qui donnait au lieu une atmosphère très charmante. Tout était dans des couleurs claires, rendant la villa paisible. Ils parcoururent les pièces, main dans la main et le Maître conduisit Harry dans la chambre principale à l'étage. La chambre était aussi claire que le reste de la maison. Une large porte-fenêtre laissait les deux hommes entrer sur un balcon qui dévoilait une incroyable vue mer. Harry était époustouflé par tant de beauté. Les bruits, les odeurs, tout était là. Cette villa était magnifique et le jeune homme était certain de passer en ces lieux une semaine idyllique. Alors qu'il contemplait l'horizon, Harry sentit des bras puissants l'amener contre un torse. Le jeune homme soupira d'aise et de bonheur et il accueillit avec joie les lèvres du Maître sur les siennes. _

_Les deux hommes entrèrent de nouveau dans la chambre et un à un les vêtements tombèrent sur le sol. Bientôt, ils furent nus, continuant de se nourrir des lèvres de l'autre. Harry n'était plus que gémissement quand le Maître les conduisit tous les deux sur le lit. Les mains de l'homme étaient partout sur son corps et elles étaient d'une incroyable douceur. Quand le Maître introduisit deux doigts dans son antre pour le préparer, Harry fut au supplice, il en voulait plus. Il supplia le Maître. Il voulait le sentir en lui. Il voulait se repaître de cette douceur. Dans ces moments-là, Harry était persuadé que le Maître l'aimait. Ce dernier n'était pas en reste, il gémissait quand son sexe se frottait contre le corps du plus jeune. Rapidement, il accorda à la demande de Harry et il le pénétra, s'enfonçant lentement en lui, poussa un râle de plaisir en sentant son étroitesse. Harry était tellement bon, jamais il ne pourrait s'en passer. Ils étaient en face à face et le Maître se pencha vers le jeune homme pour l'embrasser. Harry en redemandait encore, poussant lui-même son bassin pour enfoncer le sexe du Maître plus profondément. A le voir ainsi si soumis, Tom Jedusor en aurait presque jouis, mais il garda toute la maîtrise de lui-même. Il se retira et retourna Harry, le positionnant à quatre pattes. Là, il le pénétra avec plus de violence. Harry gémissait et criait quand l'homme frappait sa prostate. Quand le Maître commença à faire des vas et vient sur son sexe, Harry ne tient plus, il jouit, déversant sa semence sur les draps. Le Maître ne tarda pas longtemps non plus et tous les deux s'effondrèrent sur le lit. Harry était sous le Maître, tandis que le sexe de ce dernier était toujours dans son anus. Le jeune homme se sentait tellement bien. _

_\- Voilà une bonne entrée en matière pour nos vacances Harry et ne t'inquiète pas, je compte te prendre autant de fois que possible durant cette semaine._

_\- Tout ce que vous voulez Maître. _

_Harry soupira de bonheur quand le Maître le prit dans ses bras, le faisant basculer pour que sa tête puisse reposer sur son torse. Là, Harry pouvait sentir le cœur du Maître. Bercé par les pulsations et les caresses que l'homme lui prodiguait, il finit par s'endormir._

_Fin du Flash-Back _

0o0o0o0o0o0

\- Vous me semblez bien distrait Mr Potter.

La voix grave de Severus Rogue fit sortir Harry de ce souvenir qui lui paraissait si lointain désormais. Cette semaine de vacances remontait il y a plus de deux ans, mais il ne l'avait pas oubliée. Cette semaine avait été une parenthèse dans son existence avec le Maître. Il s'était montré doux, passionné, aimant et à ce moment-là, Harry avait cru que tout deviendrait normal. Pourtant, au lendemain de leur retour, le Maître l'avait de nouveau conduit dans l'une de ces soirées libertines où il avait été l'esclave sexuel de trop nombreux hommes.

\- Excusez-moi, je pensais à quelque chose.

Le jeune homme était toujours assis sur son fauteuil habituel, les pieds repliés sous lui, il posa son regard vers Severus Rogue, ses joues étaient rouges. Etait-ce normal de penser au Maître et à leurs relations sexuelles, alors qu'il se trouvait chez son psychiatre.

\- Cela doit être un souvenir important, pour que vous vous soyez perdu à ce point. Est-ce que tu veux en parler ? Proposa Severus.

\- C'est trop compliqué, c'est un souvenir heureux, mais malheureux à la fois.

\- Harry as-tu eu des moments heureux avec ton ravisseur ?

Rogue savait qu'il jouait gros sur cette question et sans s'en rendre compte, il venait de passer du vouvoiement au tutoiement avec son patient. Il voulait que Harry dise enfin la vérité et l'admette. Au fur et à mesure des séances, Severus avait fini par comprendre grâce à quelques indices que Harry n'avait pas connu que des moments malheureux durant ses sept années de captivité. Cependant ce qu'il imaginait, était très loin de la réalité.

Les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent à l'entente de cette question. Le psychiatre le poussait bien trop loin. Evoquer les moments malheureux était tellement plus facile. Là, Severus Rogue l'encourageait à parler des moments heureux, ce qui bouleversait Harry. Habituellement, il aurait fui, mais une relation de confiance avait fini par s'installer entre lui et le docteur Rogue, alors Harry livra, ce qu'il put livrer.

\- Oui. Il y a eu des bons moments.

Ce n'était pas un choc pour Severus, qui devait bien se douter qu'en sept ans, le ravisseur avait pu avoir une importante emprise sur Harry, au point de se rendre indispensable et aussi de lui faire vivre de bons moments, pour le rendre encore plus indépendant de lui. Severus voulait que Harry parle plus, il voulait étoffer le portrait du ravisseur qu'il avait déjà commencé à étayer au fur et à mesure de leurs conversations.

\- Peux-tu m'en dire plus Harry ? Demanda le psychiatre sur un ton détaché, alors qu'intérieurement il bouillonnait d'impatience.

\- Il pouvait être gentil et me faire sentir qu'il m'aimait.

Harry restait toujours vague dans ses propos. Il ne voulait pas trop en dire, pour se protéger, mais aussi protéger le Maître. Parce que, c'était ce qu'il faisait depuis le début. Il n'avait pas donné le bon portrait, il n'avait pas révélé son nom. Tom Jedusor. Il n'avait pas évoqué le fait que le Maître le sortait de la maison. Il n'avait encore moins dit que le Maître l'avait contacté. Harry taisait tout cela, parce qu'il ne voulait pas que le Maître soit repris. Il ne voulait pas le voir les menottes à la main et cela, il avait fini par le comprendre tardivement. C'était mal, il en avait conscience, mais pour lui, c'était ce qu'il fallait faire.

\- Parfois, il me disait que j'étais la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivée. Il prenait soin de moi et me disait qu'il faisait tout cela pour me protéger. Il pouvait se montrer doux et me faire sentir que j'étais la plus belle personne au monde.

Emu de mettre des mots sur tout cela et de se confier enfin, Harry laissa échapper des larmes. Le Maître l'aimait à sa façon et pendant sept ans, c'était tout ce qui avait compté pour lui. Ici, qui l'aimait à ce point ?

\- Harry, cet homme a voulu te faire croire qu'il t'aimait, mais ce n'est pas ainsi que l'on aime. Te garder seulement pour lui est une preuve d'une grande part d'égoïsme et de manipulation. Il a fait en sorte que tu te sentes vulnérables, il t'a distillé de temps en temps une forme de bonheur, pour que tu te sentes en confiance, mais il te maltraitait et cela n'est nullement de l'amour. Cet homme était tout simplement un pervers.

Severus se tut en voyant que ses paroles faisaient redoubler les larmes de Harry. Ne tenant plus, le psychiatre se leva et il franchit toutes les barrières de la déontologie en s'installant à ses côtés et en prenant le jeune homme de vingt-quatre ans dans ses bras pour le réconforter. Harry enfouit son visage dans son torse et continua à pleurer longuement. Severus était choqué par son propre geste, mais la réalité était là, il voulait réconforter Harry. Jamais il n'avait eu un tel geste envers un autre patient, mais Harry était spécial à ses yeux. Beaucoup trop spécial.

\- Il m'aimait j'en suis certain.

Harry n'arrivait pas à croire cette amère vérité que le psychiatre venait de lui énoncer et pourtant, les mots de Severus Rogue sonnaient vrais, bien plus vrais que ceux du Maître. Tout à sa détresse, il profita du réconfort que l'homme lui prodiguait, ignorant totalement que c'était incorrect qu'un psychiatre prenne ainsi dans ses bras un patient. A ses yeux, Severus Rogue n'était plus seulement un psychiatre, mais un confident, un homme qui savait mettre des mots, là où lui ne parvenait pas à le faire.

\- Nous en reparlerons plus tard Harry, mais pense aux sentiments que tu as déjà pu ressentir pour ton ancien petit-ami et aussi pour tes proches. Compare-les avec ce que cet homme a pu te faire ou te dire. A-t-il déjà dit réellement qu'il t'aimait ?

Sur ces interrogations qui laissèrent Harry complètement confus, le psychiatre se redressa, cherchant à reprendre une stature plus professionnelle. Harry de son côté était toujours aussi bouleversé. Il resta là cinq minutes assis, cherchant à reprendre contenance et il quitta le cabinet du psychiatre, laissant ce dernier confus face à son geste et aussi ravi d'avoir obtenu de nouvelles réponses sur le mystère Harry Potter.

Dès que son patient quitta son cabinet. Rogue envoya un message à James Potter, lui dévoilant ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

0o0o0o0o0o0

_« Astoria vient d'accoucher. Je tenais à ce que tu sois le premier à l'apprendre. J'ai un fils, il s'appelle Scorpius, il mesure 50cm pour 3,625 kg. Un beau bébé comme tu peux le voir sur la photo. Harry, je te remercie d'être toujours là à mes côtes. Drago. »_

Harry soupira en voyant le message de son ancien petit-ami, au réveil. En raison de sa dernière conversation avec le docteur Rogue, il avait peu dormi et ce fut avec les yeux cernés de sommeil, qu'il découvrit ce message.

Il s'y était préparé à cet accouchement et à la joie que le beau blond allait ressentir en découvrant son enfant. Il n'était pas heureux, mais il était content pour Drago. L'enfant ressemblait à son père, on pouvait y distinguer un fin duvet blond sur le sommet de son crâne et son nez était caractéristique de la famille Malefoy. Régulièrement, ils s'envoyaient des messages pour prendre des nouvelles de l'autre et un nouveau lien était en train de se tisser entre eux. C'était toujours douloureux pour Harry de s'imaginer loin de Drago, mais petit à petit, il tournait la page. Le docteur Rogue était là pour l'aider, son travail lui plaisait énormément et apportait un nouveau souffle à son quotidien. Il n'avait plus peur de sortir, mais son point faible resté la foule. Se retrouver seul, entouré de trop de monde, dans un endroit clos, c'était sa hantise. Ainsi, il préférait éviter les lieux les plus bondés de Londres et prenait les heures les plus tardives à la librairie pour ne pas côtoyer trop de monde dans les transports.

Harry avait d'ailleurs une séance en compagnie du docteur Rogue, avant de se rendre à son travail. Il se prépara, mangea légèrement en compagnie d'Evy et de Jaime. Sa sœur était parfaite, malgré les tensions qui demeuraient toujours entre les deux frères, elle veillait à maintenir la conversation, les faisant parler à tour de rôle. James et Lily Potter étaient déjà partis au travail.

Une fois prêt, Harry quitta la maison familiale et alla attendre le bus au bout de la rue. Une vieille femme attendait déjà sur le bas et Harry resta non loin d'elle et une fois le bus arrivé, il respira un bon coup et monta dedans.

_« Harry je te protège de ce monde en te gardant avec moi. Dehors, il pourrait t'arriver n'importe quoi, comme te faire tuer en prenant ton bus. » _

Assis sur son siège, le jeune homme frissonna en repensant à ces paroles du Maître. Il jeta un regard furtif autour de lui. Une vieille femme, deux jeunes en train de se bécoter, une étudiante absorbée par son livre et qui lui rappelait Hermione, un groupe de jeunes au fond du bus et d'autres gens, d'autres personnes qui pourraient être facilement une menace. Il ferma les yeux et posa sa tête contre la vitre. Il inspira, expira comme le docteur Rogue le lui avait appris. « Inspire, expire Harry. Inspire. Expire. » Le stress était en train de monter quand son bus s'arrêta. Il se jeta hors de son siège et sortit du bus. Une fois dans la rue, le jeune homme se rendit compte qu'il était à deux arrêts de la librairie.

_« La rue est peuplée de personnes malfaisantes Harry. » _

La voix du Maître lui revint dans son esprit. Harry regarda autour de lui. Ses yeux se posèrent sur un homme inconnu qui semblait le dévisager. Il prit peur et se mit à courir, bousculant des personnes sur son passage, ne prêtant attention à rien d'autre.

_« Il suffit d'un coup de poignard pour tuer un homme. » _

Il redoubla sa course et ne l'arrêta qu'une fois qu'il poussa la porte de la boutique. Il était essoufflé, mais une fois coupé du monde de la rue, il se calma, comme s'il venait de prendre une douche froide.

\- Eh bien Harry, on croirait que tu viens de voir la mort. S'exclama son patron en voyant son jeune employé entrer ainsi dans la boutique.

Harry posa son regard sur l'homme et se reprit, il se dirigea vers l'arrière-boutique où il allait poser son sac à dos et son manteau.

\- Ce n'est rien monsieur, je suis descendu au mauvais arrêt et je craignais être en retard.

\- Tant mieux ! Fiston ça ne te dérange pas de fermer la boutique, seul, ce soir. Je dois passer une radio pour ma hanche et tu sais comment sont les médecins, jamais à l'heure !

Seul. Harry n'avait jamais fermé la boutique, il était content d'avoir cette responsabilité, si bien qu'il accepta tout de suite la demande de son patron.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry était en train de mettre en rayon les derniers ouvrages commandés. Les cartons s'amassaient dans la réserve, notamment en raison des dernières sorties littéraires, il était donc tant de faire place net. Le jeune homme était moins brouillon que son employeur. Ce n'était pas un reproche, Mr Bott considérait sa boutique comme sa seconde maison. Elle était dans son jus et c'était ce qui ravissait Harry. Les boiseries, les échelles, tout rendait cette atmosphère magique, tout droit sortie d'un autre temps. Le jeune homme prenait soin de ce bijou négligeait par son propriétaire et il adorait mettre en valeur les livres sur ces bibliothèques ancestrale.

Le jeune homme entendit la cloche de la boutique sonner et la porte claquer. Il resta mettre les derniers livres en rayon et s'exclama.

\- J'arrive, vous pouvez faire le tour de la boutique.

Il était en train de ranger une vieille édition des Dix petits nègres, quand il entendit cette voix qu'il n'avait pas entendue depuis sa fuite.

\- Bonsoir Harry.

La voix chaude et suave fit sursauter le jeune homme qui sursauta et trébucha de son échelle. Si deux bras puissants ne l'avaient pas rattrapé, il serait certainement tombé sur le sol.

\- Te sentir contre moi, cela m'avait tellement manqué.

Les yeux couleur émeraude se posèrent sur le regard si sombre du Maître et en cet instant, Harry sut qu'il était perdu. Il comprit que ce regard lui avait tellement manqué et que malgré l'éloignement, le Maître le possédait toujours. Il était toujours son esclave.

\- Maître. Comment ? Balbutia le jeune homme.

\- Tu pensais réellement pouvoir prendre un emploi sans que je ne le sache. Je sais tout de toi Harry, comme avant. Je sais quand tu respires, quand tes pensées se dirigent vers moi. Je sais que tu as retrouvé tes amis et même que tu as rejoint Drago Malefoy dans une chambre d'hôtel.

Ces derniers mots, le Maître sortit sur un ton froid. Tom Jedusor ne supportait pas qu'un autre homme ait touché ce qui lui appartenait. Il attrapa le visage de Harry d'une poigne ferme. Harry n'osa pas se détacher, il était comme hypnotisé.

\- Alors ça t'a plu de sentir sa queue en toi ?

\- Maître, je…

\- Oh non ne me ment pas Harry, cela ne sert à rien, je sais que tu as aimé ça. Après tout, tu devais être comme une chienne en chaleur après tout ce temps loin de moi. Mais, je vais être magnanime avec toi, je vais te pardonner, parce que je sais que tu as été trompé. Drago Malefoy a profité de toi bien sûr.

Tom Jedusor lâcha le visage du jeune homme et caressa sa joue. Harry était tout tremblant contre lui.

\- Il a voulu faire de toi une distraction, trompant ouvertement sa femme, mais ce n'est pas grave, maintenant, c'est terminé. N'est-ce pas Harry ?

\- Oui Maître. C'est fini, à jamais.

\- Bien mon Harry, c'est tout ce que je voulais entendre.

Et sans prévenir, Tom Jedusor captura les lèvres de Harry. Le baiser était possessif, dur, mais Harry y répondit. C'était comme un retour en arrière pour le plus jeune, il était troublé d'aimer ce baiser, surtout après tout ce qu'il avait compris sur le Maître. Il était pris entre deux feux, celui de la raison, qui lui dictait de fuir et un autre, beaucoup plus compliqué, qui l'incitait à succomber de nouveau, parce que le Maître voulait le protéger.

\- Te souviens-tu de nos petites vacances sur la côte ? Demanda le Maître tout en se détachant des lèvres de Harry.

Harry hocha simplement de la tête, il avait un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Quand tu reviendras avec moi, nous y retournerons.

Le Maître lui caressa sa joue, son regard était énigmatique. Il allait de nouveau poser ses lèvres sur Harry quand la clochette de la porte d'entrée de la boutique se fit entendre. Jedusor s'éloigna de Harry et prit un livre qui se trouvait sur l'une des étagères.

\- Je vous remercie pour vos précieux conseils, je pense que je vais prendre celui-là. Ajouta l'homme à voix haute.

Harry était pantois et se reprit bien vite. Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers le comptoir et Harry découvrit à l'entrée de la boutique son parrain.

\- Sirius ?

\- Harry. Je ne voulais pas te déranger, mais je me trouvais en ville et vu l'heure, je me suis dit que je pourrais te reconduire, mais fini avec ton client, je vais t'attendre à l'extérieur.

Sirius jeta un regard sur le Maître. Harry chercha à ne rien montrer et il masqua du mieux qu'il pouvait son trouble. Il fut néanmoins rassuré quand Sirius quitta la boutique.

\- Tu vois Harry, nous serons toujours dérangés par tout le monde. Déplora Jedusor. Mais tu as bien agi, bientôt nous nous retrouverons ensemble et nous pourrons reprendre notre histoire là où nous l'avons laissé.

Il posa sa main sur celle de Harry qui se trouvait sur le comptoir et il la serra dans la sienne avec beaucoup de douceur.

\- N'oublies pas que je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi Harry.

\- Maître, vous me manquez. Répondit Harry qui était bouleversé par la douceur du Maître. Comme toujours, celui-ci savait le diriger où il le souhaitait.

\- Je sais Harry, mais ta fuite a compliqué bien des choses et nous devons attendre pour nous retrouver.

Après un dernier regard, Jedusor paya son livre et quitta la boutique. L'homme passa devant Sirius Black et leurs regards se croisèrent. Aussitôt, ils comprirent. Sirius comprit que cet homme qui venait d'embrasser Harry, était louche et que ce qu'il avait vu ne ressemblait en rien à un début d'histoire d'amour. De son côté, Jedusor comprit que Sirius Black les avait vus et qu'il était un problème qu'il allait vite devoir résoudre.

Le Maître était déjà loin quand Harry fit la fermeture de la librairie et rejoignit son parrain. Le jeune homme avait repris un visage tout à fait normal, mais Sirius pouvait voir dans son regard un certain trouble. L'homme ne préféra rien dire à propos de cela et ils parlèrent de tout et de rien le temps de la route.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Comme d'habitude, Sirius s'invita chez les Potter pour le repas du soir. L'homme fut anormalement calme, ce qui alerta aussi James qui le questionna du regard. D'un coup d'œil, James comprit que Sirius lui parlerait plus tard, mais c'était sans compter Lily qui capta le jeu de regard des deux hommes. Les enfants Potter ne remarquèrent rien. Harry mangea en silence, tandis que sa sœur Evy babillait à propos de sa journée et Jaime commentait le dernier match de foot.

La soirée avança ainsi et une fois la table débarrassée et le lave-vaisselle remplit, Harry alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre, tout comme Evy et Jaime.

\- Bon, maintenant vous allez me dire ce qu'il se passe.

Lily avait les bras croisés et elle regarda son mari et Sirius tour à tour. Elle ne les laisserait pas se dérober.

\- Il n'y a rien chérie. Commença James tout en faisant un visage pour le moins innocent.

\- Rien ? Sirius n'a pas parlé de tout le repas, vous vous jetez des regards, donc s'il se passe quelque chose. C'est Harry ? C'est ça ?

James soupira et après un nouveau jeu de regard avec Sirius, qui exaspéra Lily, il capitula.

\- Bon Lily, tu promets de ne pas flipper ?

\- Tu m'inquiètes vraiment là…

\- Bon, tout a commencé quand Rogue est venu me voir au bureau pour me faire part d'une découverte.

\- Severus est venu te voir ? L'étonnement de Lily était grand. Il était de notoriété publique que son ancien meilleur ami et James ne se supportaient pas. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu l'amener à venir voir James.

\- Oui chérie. Il m'a fait écouter un enregistrement d'une séance de Harry où il parlait de son ravisseur et nous en avons conclu qu'il nous a fait un faux portrait-robot.

\- Quoi ? Mais comment ? Pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas James. Demanda Lily abasourdie.

\- Rogue pense que Harry est encore sous l'emprise de son ravisseur au point de vouloir le protéger.

Sous le choc, Lily se laissa tomber sur une chaise. Elle ne savait quoi penser de tout cela. D'un côté, elle voulait croire en l'innocence de son fils, mais de l'autre, elle savait que Severus était un professionnel, il ne pouvait se tromper. Face à cette constatation, elle était désespérée. Harry semblait aller mieux, mais elle se rendait compte que c'était tout autre.

\- Lily ça va aller. James entoura de ses bras sa femme en la voyant si perturbée par cette nouvelle. Nous sommes tous sur le coup, on chopera ce malade.

\- J'ai si peur de le perdre à nouveau, je ne sais si je pourrais le supporter.

\- Il n'arrivera rien à Harry, nous le protégerons, mais pour le moment, il ne doit rien savoir.

Sirius s'était détourné, laissant son meilleur ami consoler son épouse. Il leur laissa quelques instants, avant de prendre la parole.

\- Il y avait un homme avec Harry quand je suis venu le chercher à la boutique. Je les ai vus s'embrasser.

\- Tu penses que ça peut-être son ravisseur. Questionna James tout en restant aux côtés de sa femme.

\- C'est possible, en tout cas ce type m'a semblé louche et il était plus vieux que notre Harry.

\- Est-ce que tu saurais le décrire ?

\- Bien sûr. S'exclama vivement Sirius.

\- Demain passe au bureau, on fera son portrait et on pourra peut-être enfin attraper cet enfoiré.

James Potter était plus que déterminé à retrouver l'homme qui avait enlevé son fils et ce soir, Sirius lui donnait enfin de l'espoir.

* * *

**_A suivre..._**


End file.
